The Story of Us
by 12naley23
Summary: "Let's promise to always be best friends." "Always?" "And forever." Follow Nathan and Haley's friendship through the up's and down's over the course of twenty years. Will Nathan be able to keep his promise? Will the friendship turn into something more, or diminish to nothing?
1. The Beginning

**I know I'm literally crazy. I really shouldn't be starting ANOTHER fic considering I still have three I didn't finish but I was really inspired to write this and I'm super excited because I've been thinking about this for a while and I couldn't wait any longer so I just had to write it. **

**Basically it's about Nathan and Haley and their journey together as friends who will obviously eventually become more than friends.**

**The first few chapters will take place when they're young kids, and then as time goes on in each chapter I'll make them older and eventually they'll be adults and you'll have to see what happens to their friendship. **

**So, anyway, I hope you like it.**

**By the way, anyone who is reading 'I Never Told You' the epilogue will be up next weekend. It's really long and I want it to be perfect, so it's taking a while, plus I stopped writing that to write this and yeah. Okay. Enjoy**

* * *

Four year old Haley James reluctantly let go of her mother's hand and walked into her new pre-school class room. She glanced around the new environment and smiled as she tried to take everything in at once.

Her nostrils flared slightly as she breathed in the scent of a mixture between play-doh and Lysol disinfectant spray.

Her brown eye's widened when her gaze fell upon a large book shelf in the corner of the yellow painted room. She always had a fascination with books.

She would sit in her living room and watch her older brother's and sister read a book they were required to read for elementary school.

On Sunday's she would watch her father flip through the morning paper, or her mother glance at a magazine.

Haley had opened several books, but she would get frustrated because all she saw were a bunch of letters jumbled together which never made any sense. After a minute of failing to decipher the words she'd usually get distracted by the colorful illustrations and make up her own stories to tell her family.

When Haley found out she would be starting pre-school, she couldn't contain her excitement. She wanted to learn how to read, write, hold a crayon, draw pictures, and do everything her siblings learned how to do in school.

Today, on this humid, rainy, September day in Tree Hill, North Carolina, Haley started pre-school for the first time.

She looked around the class room and noticed that the other children her age were crying and wouldn't let go of their mothers and fathers- which confused Haley. It's not like they'd never get to see their families again. Her parents- Lydia and Jimmy James- had explained thoroughly to her this morning that there was nothing to be afraid about. They told her to have fun and make new friends and they'd pick her up at the end of the day.

Haley was not afraid to go to school.

Her sister Taylor, who was seven years old, made fun of her because Haley had packed her backpack a few weeks before school even started.

Haley didn't care though. She was anxious to learn and be a 'big girl'.

Not only was she eager to learn, but she wanted to make new friends. She'd usually play with her siblings and their friends, or the other children on her street, but Haley wanted to make her _own_ friends.

Someone who was her _own_ age.

Haley glanced over to the door where her mother and father were standing, and she waved slightly, with a small smile.

Lydia bit her lip to try and keep her tears at bay. She didn't want to cry but she couldn't help it. Haley was her baby out of her six kids, and this was Haley's first time going to 'school'. Jimmy gave his wife a small kiss on her forehead and whispered something in her ear, which made Lydia smile.

Haley's smile grew bigger when she noticed the interaction between her parents. She had only hoped that one day she could love someone the way her parents loved each other.

Haley continued to take in her surroundings and her eyes lit up when she noticed the box full of toys lying on the small table in the center of the class room.

She immediately rushed over to the box and shuffled through it until she found a doll she liked. It wasn't a Barbie, like the other girls had, but it was more of a plush doll with brown hair that was twisted into braids, and Haley thought she was pretty- despite the fact it looked like it was ten years old and ran over by a truck- the doll had a smile spread across her pale skin, and Haley fell in love with it.

"That doll is ugly. She looks like you." Haley heard a whiny voice say, so she turned her head and saw a tall red headed girl in a sparkly green dress with a large black bow in the middle standing next to her. Haley frowned. She was not used to being treated this way and she couldn't help the tears that started to fall from her eyes.

"You're a cry baby!" The red headed girl patronized Haley, which caused Haley to cry more.

Just then a raven black haired boy came up to the girls and placed his hands on his hips while he glared at the red head. "That wasn't very nice. You should say 'Sorry'" He said firmly.

The red head muttered a bitter, "Hmphh" under her breath and stormed away furiously, while Haley wiped away the small tear from under her eye.

"You really shouldn't cry. You look pretty when you smile." The bold boy said to Haley offering a small smile.

Haley looked up and she felt her heart quicken when she stared into the most piercing blue eyes she had ever seen. It was a weird and wild sensation. Her heart was racing fast like when she would run outside with her siblings. She didn't understand why her heart was beating so fast- she was standing in one spot.

"How do _you_ know?" Haley asked as she raised her eye brows.

The boy shrugged, "I don't know. I saw you by the bookshelf and you smiled. I think you're pretty, but I don't really know what that means. My Dad tells my Mom that she's pretty when she smiles." The boy said simply.

Haley suddenly forgot all about the red-headed girl, and she threw her arms around the boy.

"Well I think you're pretty too." Haley said with a wide smile as she looked to study him a bit more. He had short black hair that was flipped in the front, and he wore what Haley assumed was a basketball jersey (her brothers had ones just like it), but Haley couldn't read what it said.

The boy instantly scrunched his face up in disgust. "Girls don't call boys 'pretty'." He said matter of factly.

"Then what do they say?" Haley asked- her curiosity peaked at it's finest.

"I don't really know." The boy laughed. "But my Dad told me that boys tell girls they are pretty and something with a 'b' but I forgot."

"Beautiful?" Haley asked. She heard her parents use that word a lot.

"Yeah! That!" The boy exclaimed. "What does that mean?"

"I think it means really, really, really, pretty." Haley said in a confident voice.

The boy smiled, "Well I think you're boot-iful."

Haley laughed. "No, it's not 'boot-iful' it's 'beauty-ful."

"Oh." The boy shrugged, feeling a little embarassed he wasn't as smart as a girl.

He quickly shrugged it off, and smiled again. "You're really smart." He complimented.

He didn't know what his cousin Lucas was talking about. Girls didn't have cooties.

"Thanks." Haley said as she felt her cheeks warm a little.

Was she getting sick?

She didn't feel sick... but why was she suddenly feeling like her cheeks were on fire?

"You're welcome." He replied politely.

"So what's your name?" She asked as she watched him rummage through the toy box and pull out two action figures dressed in army attire.

"Nathan Scott. I'm four." He said with a smirk.

"My name is Haley. I'm four, too." She giggled girlishly.

"Cool! I've never had a girl friend before." Nathan said off handedly.

"Neither did I." Haley said quietly, she said as she picked up a Barbie doll from the box of toys.

Just then, another boy came over and tried to grab the doll from Haley and Nathan was about to step in, but Haley took matters in her own hands,

"That's mine!" She huffed and grabbed the doll from the boy's hand and kicked him in the shin, causing Nathan to laugh, but he quickly shut up when he saw Haley glare at him like his mom does whenever he does something wrong.

The boy quickly ran away crying, and Haley crossed her arms defiantly over her chest.

"Wow! You're tough!" Nathan admonished.

"Well I have two brothers and three sisters. We always fight." Haley said as she started to brush her dolls hair.

"That's cool. I don't have any brothers or sisters, but I have a cousin named Lucas and he's really awesome!" Nathan said in a high pitched voice.

Haley smiled, "Maybe one day we can all have a play date!"

"Okay." Nathan agreed.

"Hey Nathan?" Haley asked after a few minutes of playing with their dolls and action figures.

"Yeah?" He replied and looked up from his game.

"Thank you for being my friend. You're my hero!"

Nathan smiled proudly, and grabbed Haley's hand and interlocked his fingers with hers. "Let's promise to always be friends."

"Always?" Haley asked with a dazzling smile.

"And forever!" Nathan beamed.

* * *

**Okay this chapter was super short but anyone who has read my other stories knows my chapters are usually really long, so I promise the next ones will definitely be longer, but this was just a short prologue so I intended it to be short and to the point.**

**Please let me know what you think and if I should continue..**

**If I do continue, the next two chapter will be when Nathan and Haley are in pre-school, and then time will progress in each chapter and eventually they'll end up as adults and you'll have to see what happens to them and their friendship ;) **

**Thanks for reading! **

**btw pretty much every chapter will be based on a Taylor Swift song **


	2. The Future Foreshadow

**Sorry this took way longer than I expected to update, but I had free time so I made sure to type this up for you guys. I appreciate all of your comments and support, and I'm happy you liked the fic. It's kind of based on personal experience and I want it to be cute/romantic/angsty and leave readers wanting more ;) **

**Thanks for all of your kind words and patience. **

**Here is chapter two :) **

* * *

"Let's play house." Haley suggested.

"How do you play that?" Nathan blinked curiously.

"I'm the mommy and you're the daddy and we can have a baby." Haley said in a bossy tone.

"Well how do we have a baby?" Nathan asked with scrunched eye brows.

"I'm not sure but my mommy said it's when two people really love each other, a stork comes and brings them a baby, but for now we can just play pretend and use a baby doll." The honey blonde girl explained.

"Okay." Nathan agreed simply and watched as his new friend went to pick up the plastic doll.

Haley then grabbed a 'play' stroller and strolled the baby over to the corner of the classroom where a plastic kitchen was set up, as Nathan quickly followed behind. He then took a seat at the plastic table next to the pretend kitchen.

Haley gently picked up the fake baby and swayed it in her arms .

"What should we name it?" She asked her pretend husband.

Nathan lightly scratched his hair and thought about it for a second.

"How about James?"

"Okay! That's my last name!" She said with a cheeky smile.

"He can be James Scott and your name will be Haley Scott." The raven haired boy explained with a giant grin.

"Okay!" Haley agreed eagerly. "Now go sit down. I have to make you dinner." She demanded.

"I can make dinner. You take care of James." Nathan advised.

"But mommies are supposed to cook." Haley said stubbornly.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" Nathan pouted his lower lip out slightly.

"You can change James and play with him!"

"But I don'pt know what to do. I've never really played with a baby before." Nathan told Haley.

"Well, then this is good practice because one day we'll have real babies." Haley said with a small smile and then gently handed Nathan the doll.

Nathan looked down at the baby and stiffly held it in his hands.

"You're supposed to rock him in your arms." Haley advised.

Nathan gulped slightly, "Yeah, but I don't wanna drop him!"

"You won't." Haley said confidently, and showed him how to rock the doll. She's had lots of practice with her baby cousins.

"This is fun!" Nathan explained as he looked down at the baby with a proud smirk as he continued to sway the baby.

Suddenly, a curly red headed kid came up to Nathan and laughed wildly. "Boys aren't supposed to play with dolls, idiot!"

Nathan scrunched his lips together and tightly clenched his jaw- a habit he recently picked up from his father. "He's not a doll!" Nathan said firmly as he placed 'James' back in his stroller and continued to glare at the boy. Haley then turned around to see what the commotion was all about.

"What's going on Nathan?" Haley asked as she came beside him.

"This boy is making fun of me!" He pouted.

Haley instantly put her hands on her hips and glared at the red haired boy. "Making fun of people isn't nice. Me and Nathan are playing a game, now leave us alone!" She huffed, and the little boy shook in light terror and ran away.

"Thanks Haley! That was awesome!" Nathan smirked.

Haley smiled proudly, and gave Nathan a high five. "You're welcome."

"So what should I do next?" He asked.

"You need to feed James." She advised and handed him a plastic bottle, as went back over to pick the doll up and placed the fake bottle up to the baby's lips..

"Good, honey!" Haley complimented him with a phrase her mother often used. "You're gonna be a great Daddy!"

Nathan smiled proudly. "Thanks. You're gonna be a good mommy."

Haley mirrored his smile and went back to pretending to cook. "What should I make for dinner?"

"I dunno. What's your favorite food?"

"Mac 'n' Cheese!" Haley shouted in excitement, "It's my favoritest food in the world!"

"Nathan laughed wildly. "Yeah mac 'n' cheese is yummy!"

"Good then I'm gonna make that for dinner, and then fore dessert we can have your favorite ice cream!"

"My favorite ice cream is rocky road or mint chocolate chip. I like 'em both!" Nathan commented.

"My favorite is Rocky Road." Haley said.

"Me too!" Nathan quickly copied his friend- wanting to 'fit' in. "You're the best wife ever!" He smiled, causing Haley to giggle girlishly.

Nathan then proceeded to walk over to Haley as he put James back down and he wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"What the heck are you doing?" She asked with a light giggle.

"Sometime I see my Daddy hug my mommy when she cooks." Nathan explained.

Haley smiled and then turned around in his arms, as he lightly pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"I like you, Haley." Nathan whispered softly.

"I like you too, Nathan!" She said with a light blush and wide smile.

He then gently leaned down and lightly pressed his lips over her lips. It could hardly be considered a kiss considering it last like point 2 seconds, and all that happened was that their lips touched very softly, and nothing else.

Haley quickly pulled away , suddenly feeling like her cheeks would catch fire any second, and was extremely nervous. She felt like she broke a rule and would get in trouble. However, she quickly covered up her nervousness and put her hands on her hips, pretending to be upset.

"You shouldn't have done that, Nathan!" She scolded in a voice similar to her mother's.

"But I wanted to." He smirked.

"Why?" She whined.

"Because mommies and daddies always kiss. And you're really cute." He added with a blush.

"Okay. Thanks." She smiled and shrugged offhandedly.

Before Nathan and Haley could say anything, they head a loud clap, and decided to look over at the tall, elderly woman who wore a wide smile. "Boy and Girls! It is now time to officially start pre-school!" She said as her smile grew in size. "Now please find a seat on the rainbow rug, and we will make new friends!"

Nathan immediately intertwined his fingers with Haley's and sat next to her on the rug.

"Okay. First I am going to introduce myself, and then you will do the same!" The elderly woman said in a sweet voice. "My name is Miss. Jeany, and I will be your pre-school teacher this year. I am very excited because I know we are going to have a fun and busy year. I know we will learn a lot as well as make new friends- which I am happy to see some of you already have." Miss Jeany said with a smile directed towards Nathan and Haley who were still holding hands.

"Okay so now I will say two things I like. My favorite animals are kittens, and I love to draw. Now someone else can go. Who would like to go first?" She asked.

Nathan immediately stood up, pulling Haley with him and smiled widely. "My name is Nathan Scott, I am four years old, my favorite color is blue and I love to play basketball." He explained, and then whipped around to face Haley. He then pulled her in for a tight hug and said, "This is Haley James. She's my best friend and one day I'm gunna marry her!"

Haley blushed, not liking all the attention on her, so she looked down at the ground biting her lip while everyone clapped.

"That is very sweet!" Miss. Jeany said as she placed her hands over her heart and cooed. "Haley, would you like to say something now?"

Haley looked up when her teacher said her name and she smiled softly. "My name's Haley James, and I'm four, and I love mac 'n' cheese, and I wanna be a mommy and a singer or a teacher when I grow up."

Miss Jeany smiled widely at the girl and continued around the circle as the rest of the children introduced themselves.

* * *

After a long day of playing, learning the alphabet, coloring, and telling stories, Nathan and Haley's first day of pre-school was officially over.

Miss. Jeany opened the classroom door, and a swarm of parents came flooding into the classroom to pick up their eager children.

While Nathan was putting on his coat, he noticed his mom and dad shuffle into the classroom, so he grabbed Haley's hand and pulled her over so that he could show her off.

"Oh my baby boy!" Nathan's mom, Deb shouted happily as she bent down and embraced her son. "I missed you so much Nate! How was your day?"

Nathan quickly hugged his mom and pulled away to grab Haley closer to him. "It was the bestest day ever! This is Haley, she's my best friend in the whole wide world! We played mommy and daddy and had a baby named James, and then- and then- we colored together and I shareded my snack- and then- and then- we sat next to each other and we played with leggos!" Nathan said in a rushed voice.

Deb smiled, and Dan chuckled softly as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "That's great bud!"

"Aww! It sounds like you had a great day sweetie." Deb smiled, and then turned to Haley who was smiling shyly. "Hi Sweetie, I'm Deb. Nathan's mom."

"Hi." Haley waved softly.

"Wow Nate! She seems like a good girl. Good boy!" Dan winked causing Nathan to blush lightly.

Suddenly, Jimmy and Lydia James came rushing over to Haley and crushed her in a tight embrace.

"Haley Bop! How was your day?" Lydia asked with an eager smile.

Haley beamed,and started to jump up and down excitedly- she thought she would pee herself. "It was so much fun! I learned a lot and I maded a new friend! This is Nathan! He's my boyfriend!"

Jimmy and Lydia, as well as Dan and Deb chuckled loudly.

"Really? You already got a boyfriend on the first day! Wow bub- I better look out for you." Jimmy joked.

"So are you and Nathan going to go on dates?" Lydia joked.

Haley scrunched her face, "No! He's my friend. I'm too young to date. I just meant he's my friend that's a boy!" She said in a 'sophisticated' voice.

"Oh okay!" Lydia winked at Deb discreetly.

"Momma! Can Haley come over?" Nathan asked in a hopeful voice.

"Not today bud. But you'll see her tomorrow, and maybe Friday she can come over for a play date and you can show her your new basketball hoop!" Dan said eagerly.

"Only if it's okay with her mommy and daddy." Deb added.

"Of course!" Lydia smiled. "These two are adorable. I was so worried Haley wouldn't make friends.."

"Oh me too! Nathan is such a momma's boy!" Deb chuckled.

Lydia laughed and exchanged numbers with Deb so that they could set up a play date for their kids.

"Come on Hales. It's time to go baby!" Lydia called after Haley who was in the middle of playing a game with Nathan.

"Aww!" She whined. "Do we have to go?"

"Yes bub. C'mon. You can see Nathan tomorrow. Say goodbye." Jimmy demanded softly.

Haley pouted, and leaned in to hug Nathan who placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Oh man. Those Scott genes are already kicking in. He's going to be a ladies man." Dan joked.

Deb playfully rolled her eyes, "I think it's sweet."

"How much you wanna bet these two will get married?" Jimmy asked, only half-joking...

* * *

**A/N: I know the pre-k years are kind of boring and I apologize but it's extremely necessary in order to get to the teenage years, and lay the foundation down for the rest of the fic. Thank you everyone for your support and taking a chance on reading. I greatly appreciate it. I only have one more week left of classes until Christmas break and then I will try to update as much as I can.**

**I plan on this story being pretty long. But I have no idea how many actual chapters. The next chapter will be the last of the pre-school years and will be their play date. Then the next two will probably be elementary school. Maybe four chapters middle school, and then a lot for high school, maybe one in college, and then towards the end will be the adult years which will be the most- I'm just making this up as I go so we'll see how it goes. **

**Anyway, Thanks for reading. Please feel free to drop a comment :) **


	3. The Crush

**I'm so greatly appreciative of all the fabulous and wonderful comments on last chapter. Thank you so much! This is the last chapter of the pre school years. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**"Mom! How much longer 'till Haley gets here?" Nathan whined impatiently as he paced back and forth around his front hallway.**

Deb chuckled softly as her eager son as she continued to prepare snacks for his play date.

"Any minute now, Nate. Just be patient." She advised with a kind smile.

Nathan groaned lightly and continued packing until he noticed Lydia's silver mini van pull up in front of his house, and he screamed with glee, jumping up and down with excitement.

"Haley's here! Haley's here!" Nathan chanted with delight while running wildly around his living room.

Deb shook her head emitting a small laugh at her son's wild antics. "Nathan, please calm down, you don't want to scare Haley now would you?" She questioned.

Nathan immediately stopped running, and practically floated to the front door all the while watching Haley jump out of her mother's car and run to his door. Lydia looked up to find Deb and Nathan waiting for them with giant matching smiles.

Once Haley made it up to the steps, Deb pushed open the door and Haley sprinted inside to throw her arms around Nathan in a crushing embrace.

"They are just adorable, aren't they?" Lydia commented as she, too stepped through the front door, giving Deb a friendly hug and watching as her daughter squeezed Nathan in a bone crushing hug.

"Don't hurt him, Haley bop!" Lydia scolded with a light laugh.

"She won't hurt me. I'm stronger than her." Nathan said with a small smirk and 'flexed' his muscle causing the mother's to laugh.

"He is too cute!" Lydia gushed.

"So is Haley! She has such a sweet smile." Deb complimented.

"Thank you Mrs. Scott." Haley smiled proudly.

"Aw sweetie, you can call me Deb."

"Okay!" Haley shrugged.

"I love your dress too, Haley." Deb smiled when she noticed the red and white checkered dress the four year old girl was wearing.

"Thanks. It was my older sissy's dress."

"Well I love it!" Deb praised.

"Yeah Haley. You look pretty." Nathan smiled.

Haley's cheeks twinged a tone of pink as the corners of her mouth turned upwards.

"What a gentleman!" Lydia stated to Nathan.

Nathan flashed his famous smirk towards Lydia.

"Dan and I are trying to teach him manners." Deb advised.

"Well he's a very good boy, and Haley can't stop talking about him!" Lydia smiled wryly.

Deb mirrored Lydia's smile as her eyes glanced towards Nathan and Haley who were still wrapped in each other's arms.

"I think someone has their first crush." Lydia announced.

Deb laughed while quickly turning around to fetch a small camera resting on a small table in the living room. "This calls for a picture."

"Who knows, maybe one day this will be in their wedding album." Lydia joked.

Deb chuckled while quickly snapping a photo of the two kids hugging. "Wouldn't that be nice?"

"Mom? Can me and Haley go in the backyard so I can show her my new hoop?" Nathan asked.

"Sure hunny, but stay in the backyard and please be careful. Come inside when you guys get hungry." Deb advised.

"Okay." Nathan shrugged and grabbed Haley's hand as he pulled her outside to show her his new little-tykes basketball hoop set up, while Deb and Lydia sat in the kitchen getting acquainted.

"What's this?" Haley asked curiously referring to the white hoop.

"It's my basketball hoop. You wanna play?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know how." Haley said shyly

"That's okay! I can teach you." Nathan smiled.

"Okay."

Nathan bent down and picked up a small rubber ball and bounced it carefully a few times in a row.

"Whoa! You're good at that." Haley commented as her eyes were transfixed on the small ball.

"Thanks." Nathan smirked. "My Daddy taught me. He said I'm good enough to be in the NBA one day!"

"What's the NDA?"

"Not NDA. It's NBA. I'm not sure what it means but it's like professional basketball players. Like the Charlotte Bobcats."

"Bobcats are cute!" Haley smiled and giggled girlishly.

Nathan rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his hips. "Not the animals, silly head!"

"Hey! I'm not a silly head!" Haley said defensively.

"I know. I was just kidding." Nathan smiled and handed Haley his ball. "Here. You try. Just bounce it up and down with your hand." He advised.

Haley shrugged, "Okay, thanks." She then attempted to bounce the ball, but it hit her foot and rolled away.

"Aw man!" She pouted. "I'm not good at this!"

"It's okay. You just hafta practice." Nathan said gently. "We can try shooting now. It's easier."

"Okay." Haley nodded and watched intently as Nathan squared his shoulders and effortlessly tossed the small ball through the net.

Haley clapped wildly and Nathan smirked proudly.

"That was awesome! Do it again!" Haley shouted excitedly.

"Okay." Nathan smirked, and went over to grab the ball and threw it up so it glided through the air and hit against the square backboard as it rolled through the circular hoop.

"You're the best!" Haley clapped and ran over to Nathan to hug him again.

Nathan smiled and hugged Haley back. "Thanks! You wanna try now?"

"Okay but I don't think I can do it."

"Yes you can!" Nathan said softly. "I just know it."

Haley blushed at his kind words and walked a little closer to the net and caught the ball when Nathan tossed it to her. She then threw the ball up extremely high and missed the basket by a long shot (Pun intended).

"See! I told you I can't do it!" Haley pouted sadly.

"Hey.. it's okay. It was only your first try. It takes practice. Try again." Nathan advised. "This time try not the throw it so high."

"Okay." Haley whispered and wrapped her fingers around the small ball and pushed the ball forward, instead of up high, and it hit the bottom of the net.

"It was a good try." Nathan clapped lightly.

"Yeah but I still couldn't get it in." She frowned.

"Here. I'll teach you." Nathan said while retrieving the basketball and walking back over to Haley. He then stood behind her and placed his hands over hers on top of the ball. Haley felt her stomach flutter lightly and assumed she was hungry, but was having too much fun to say anything.

Her heart started to race in her chest as she breathed in Nathan's unique scent.

"Okay so here's what you do."

She heard his raspy voice echo in her ear.

"Bring the ball up to your nose, and point it to the hoop." He advised and then placed his hands on her hips. "Now throw the ball very soft, and bend your elbows a little."

Haley gulped nervously and followed his directions, as she softly threw the ball in the air and they watched with wide eyes as the ball twirled around the thick red rim and teetered into the net.

It took a second for it to register with Haley's brain that the ball went through the hoop.

"Oh my gosh!" She screamed happily.

"You did it!" Nathan cheered and carefully picked her up a couple of centimeters off the ground as he twirled her around in a hug.

"I did it!" She repeated breathlessly.

"I'm so happy for you! I knew you could to it Haley!" Nathan shouted with excitement.

"Thank you!" She replied and hugged him again. "You're the best teacher ever."  
Nathan smiled, "Now let's practice dribbling."

Haley smiled coyly, "I just like running with the ball."

"That's football!" Nathan laughed as he watched Haley run around his backyard while cradling the small orange ball of rubber in her arms.

"You can't catch me, na na na na poo poo!" Haley patronized jovially.

Nathan continued to laugh and started to chase Haley around the concrete patio.

Haley looked behind her shoulder and noticed Nathan was right behind her, and wasn't paying attention and tripped over her self causing her to fall flat on her knee, and she immediately let out a loud sob.

"Haley! Are you alright?" Nathan immediately stopped running and kneels down to see what happened.

"It really hurts!" She cried and looked down to see her knee was scraped and a small puddle of blood was pooling on top of the open skin.

"I'm sorry!" Nathan frowned.

"It's okay." Haley sniffled and wiped the tears from her brown eyes.

Nathan then leaned down and pressed a light kiss right underneath her cut. "My mommy kisses my boo boos to make me feel better." He explained.

Haley's face softened and stopped crying. "Thank you." She whispered.

"C'mon, I'll help you inside and get you a band-aid. I have ones with Scooby Doo on them!" Nathan smiled.

Haley sniffled and let Nathan help her to her feet as he held her hand and walked her back inside through the glass doors.

"Nathan! Haley! What happened?" Deb questioned when she noticed Haley's knee caked with blood and tears stains on her rosy cheeks.

"We were running 'round and she fell on the patio, and scraped her knee." Nathan explained whilst still holding onto Haley's tiny hand.

"Are you alright?" Lydia asked.

Haley nodded weakly.

"Come on sweetie, let's go get you cleaned up." Deb said as she carried Haley into the small bathroom and quickly cleaned up the cut and placed a Scooby Doo bandage on top of it.

"Thank you." Haley smiled.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you're okay."

"Nathan kissed it to make it better." Haley gushed.

Deb smiled at the little girl, "Well, good, I'm glad he's nice to you. If he ever hurts you, I'll be sure to yell at him."

Haley giggled, "Okay!" She agreed happily.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little." Haley nodded.

"Okay, I made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Do you like those?" Deb asked sweetly.

Haley nodded eagerly.

"Alright, good. You and Nate can have a seat at the kitchen counter, and I'll serve you." Deb advised, and together they walked back into the kitchen.

"Are you okay Haley bop?" Lydia asked as Haley ran into her mother's open arms.

"Yeah. I'm all better now!" Haley said with a happy smile.

Lydia kissed her forehead and placed her on a seat next to Nathan as Deb served them their sandwiches and cups of grape juice.

The mothers continued to drink their teas as Nathan and Haley scarfed down their lunches so they could have longer time to play.

"Can we go play in my room, momma?" Nathan asked.

Deb glanced at Lydia and smiled. "Sure, but no rough housing, okay? Haley is a girl, so you can't wrestle like you do with Lucas."

"Fine." Nathan pouted and took Haley's hand in his as he guided her up the stairs and into his room.

"It's a good thing they're only four years old, because god only knows what could happen when boys and girls are alone in bedrooms." Deb joked and Lydia busted out laughing.

* * *

"What should we do now?" Nathan asked after Haley beat him in Mario Kart for the third time in a row.

"I wanna keep playing!" Haley smiled coyly.

"No way!"

"Why not?"

"It's boring." Nathan shrugged.

"I think you just don't like being beat by a girl!"

"Nu uh."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I let you win!" Nathan said wryly.

"Yeah right!" Haley giggled. "I'm the best at this game."

"I let you win 'cuz you're a girl." Nathan lied.

"Well I still won."

Nathan frowned slightly. He hated loosing.

Haley noticed his dejected look upon his face and went over to hug him. "It's okay. You're still better at basketball than me."

Nathan instantly smiled, "Oh yeah."

"But boys are always better at sports." Haley said. "That's what my brother said."

"What makes a boy a boy and what makes a girl a girl?" Nathan asked.

"I dunno. Why are you asking me?" Haley asked.

"Cuz you're super smart."

Haley smiled, "Well my mommy said boys and girls have different private parts."

"What does that mean? You don't have a penis?" Nathan asked.

"What's a penis?" Haley asked.

"It's where pee comes out of. It's kinda squishy and it's curved." Nathan explained.

"I have a vagina."

"What's a vag-eena?"

"It's where girls pee come from."

"What's it look like?"

"Like um.. I dunno I never really looked before. My mom said we learn about it in college."

"Oh." Nathan shrugged. "Well I don't wanna wait that long! Can I see now?"

"No way! It's my private area. We aren't supposed to see each other's."

"Yeah but it's okay because we're best friends, and one day we're gonna get married."

Haley bit down on her lip softly. "Okay, but you first."

Nathan nodded and swiftly pulled down his pants showing Haley his private area.

"Whoa. That's weird." Haley said as she gazed at his male anatomy.

"Why?" Nathan asked getting a little offended.

"I never saw that before." Haley said blushing.

"Your turn!" Nathan said as he pulled his shorts back on.

Haley stood up and pulled her dress up and her underwear down, and Nathan scrunched his eyebrows.

"Where's your penis?"

"I told you! Girls don't have one."

"Are you gonna get one?" Nathan asked.

"I don't think so. I don't really know. All I know is girls have this and boys have those." She said pointing to Nathan's 'area'.

"Oh. Okay." Nathan shrugged. "Well that's okay. I'm glad you're a girl, because that means we can hug and kiss."

Haley smiled softly. "Yeah!"

"I'm really glad we're friends Haley."

"Me too." Haley smiled. "This was the best play date ever!"

"Yeah!" Nathan agreed. "I wish you could come over every single day."

"Me too, but I don't have to leave yet. Let's keep playing."

"Can we play house again?" Nathan asked a little shyly.

"Sure! That's my favorite game in the world." Haley clapped and for the next hour the two four year old's occupied their time while pretending they were married and owned a house together.

* * *

"Haley dear! It's time to go home!" Lydia called from downstairs.

However, Nathan and Haley were too engrossed in a kiss that they didn't even hear their mother's calling them. So Deb went upstairs and barged through the door completely shocked that her four year old son was KISSING another four year old!

"Nathan!" She shouted.

Nathan instantly jumped back and gulped nervously. "What?" He asked innocently.

"What are you two doing?"

"Kissing like you and Daddy!" Nathan explained.

Deb stood with hands on her hips and tried her hardest not to smile- because despite the fact it was extremely inappropriate for four year olds to kiss- it was actually extremely adorable.

"Nathan! You're not supposed to be doing that. Only older people who are in relationships can kiss. You're too young and Haley is your friend. Friends don't kiss."

"Okay. I'm sorry." Nathan apologized.

"Sorry." Haley squeaked.

"It's okay. Just wait until you're older to kiss when you guys can actually go on dates." Deb smiled with a wink, but Nathan and Haley just shrugged and held onto each other's hands.

"Anyway, Haley, your mom is about to leave."

"Aww. Can't Haley stay?"

"Sorry Nate, but it's almost dinner time. You and Haley can play again soon, and you'll see each other in school on Monday. Okay?"

"Okay." Nathan smiled softly, and guided Haley down the stairs where Lydia was waiting.

"You'll never believe what these two were just doing!" Deb exclaimed.

"Uh oh. Do I wanna know?" Lydia laughed.

"They were just kissing!" Deb said unable to fight off the smile.

"Kissing?!" Lydia laughed and her eyebrows shot up.

"I know! I can't believe it..." Deb laughed.

"I guess we're going to tell them when their older they were their first kisses."

"I didn't even know Nathan knew what kissing was!" Deb laughed.

"I think it's precious."

"They definitely have some special connection." Deb said knowingly.

"That's for sure." Lydia agreed. "C'mon Hales. Let go of Nathan now. He needs time to breathe." She joked.

Haley pouted and kissed Nathan on the cheek softly. "Bye Nathan. I had fun."

"Me too." Nathan said dreamily.

"Oh man. They're in deep." Lydia chuckled.

* * *

**Before you say this chapter is unrealistic for four year olds... this actually happened to me and a childhood friend so yeah this story is kind of based on my life but mostly it's made up but I'll tell you which is real and this chapter was lol. Long story short he was my first crush and we showed each other our private parts haha but spoiler alert the guy and I lost touch but our families are still close and he is still extremely attractive but a jerk so this story is kind of "hope" anyway I hoped you liked it!**


	4. The Wish

**I hope y'all enjoyed the holidays! I got a lot of writing supplies so I was eager to post this. **

**Sorry for the long wait. I was working on another story. Anyway, here's chapter four. I hope you like it!**

**By the way, I skipped a couple of years, so Nathan and Haley are now children, not pre-schoolers. So basically their friendship grew and now they're best friends. Deb and Dan are best friends with Jimmy and Lydia. I don't think I skipped anything too important. If by some chance in the next few chapters when their teens, and I really want to include an event from when they were kids I will just do like a flashback or something- but no worries. We can pretty much all infer what happened over the years. Just a lot of play dates and whatever kids from the ages 4-8 do. Like I said before, the childhood years really are just the foundation for the story. The real climax and stuff come at the teenage years into the adult years, because not a lot can happen during the childhood years if you know what I mean. So just know, Nathan and Haley are best friends, and I'm basically planting 'seeds' which will later develop into the actual part of the story... **

**Anyway, i hope I didn't confuse you.**

**Happy Reading! **

* * *

_ DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to One Tree Hill, although I wish I did... I also do not own Taylor Swift Lyrics, which I also wish I did. _

This chapter is based on Taylor Swift's song, "Mary's Song"... you should listen to it. I combined multiple songs of hers to use as inspiration for this fic.

Here are the lyrics:

_She said, I was seven and you were nine_  
_I looked at you like the stars that shined_  
_In the sky, the pretty lights_  
_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_  
_Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled_  
_And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree_  
_Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me_  
_You never did, you never did_  
_Take me back when our world was one block wide_  
_I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried_  
_Just two kids, you and I..._  
_Oh my my my my_

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly_  
_I wasn't that little girl you used to see_  
_But your eyes still shined like pretty lights_  
_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_  
_They never believed we'd really fall in love_  
_And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes_  
_And said oh my my my..._

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up_  
_Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me_  
_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight_  
_The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight_  
_You stayed outside till the morning light_  
_Oh my my my my_

_A few years had gone and come around_  
_We were sitting at our favorite spot in town_  
_And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle_  
_Our whole town came and our mamas cried_  
_You said I do and I did too_  
_Take me home where we met so many years before_  
_We'll rock our babies on that very front porch_  
_After all this time, you and I_

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine_  
_I'll still look at you like the stars that shine_  
_In the sky, oh my my my..._

* * *

**_4: "The Wish"_**

"Hey Nate! Come on in." Jimmy James greeted the ten year old boy with a large smile.

"Mornin' Mr. James." Nathan grinned. "Here's your paper" He said as he handed the older man the daily Tree Hill Newspaper.

"Thanks Kiddo." Jimmy praised and gently ruffeled Nathan's raven black hair.

"Where's Hales?" Nine year old Nathan asked.

"Who knows. That girl is always up to something crazy." Jimmy said with a hearty chuckle.

"Hey! No I'm not!" Haley huffed as she ran down the stairs wearing a pair of denim shorts and a white t-shirt with an American Flag centered in the middle- an identical one to that of what Nathan was wearing.

"Nice shirt." Nathan smirked.

Haley playfully rolled her eyes, "This is why our mom's shouldn't go shopping together."

Nathan laughed loudly, and stuck out his fist which Haley did the same for their 'secret hand shake'. Their fists bumped lightly, then gave each other a 'high five' and 'low five' which was followed by an 'elbow bump', and finished with Nathan twirling Haley into a giant bear hug.

"Happy fourth of July!" Haley said with a cheeky smile, and lightly punched Nathan in the ribs, while giggling girlishly.

Nathan playfully glared at the honey blonde haired girl and pretended to rub the fake wound on his ribs.

"You better watch it, Little Miss James." Nathan warned with his nick name for Haley. "You know I can beat you up. I'm bigger than you."

Haley rolled her eyes, "Shut up!" She whined while sticking her tongue out.

Jimmy chuckled at the interaction between the nine year olds, "Hey Nate, you want anything to eat?"

"No thanks. I brought donuts though!" He said with a cheeky grin as he held up a light brown bag filled with 'Munchkin'' doughnuts.

"Good man." Jimmy winked as he grabbed a powdered doughnut from the bag and popped one in his mouth.

"Gimme one!" Haley exclaimed as she stole a chocolate munchkin' from Nathan's hand.

"You did NOT just steal my doughnut!" Nathan seethed.

"Oh yes I did." Haley grinned coyly as she wiped the microscopic crumbs in the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand.

"You are so lucky you're a girl!" Nathan smirked.

"Whatever. You can't hit me but I can hit you." Haley grinned and punched his arm a little harder than last time.

"You better watch it Hales." Nathan warned again.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?" Haley countered with a sly smile and put her hands on her hips.

Nathan smirked and made a quick move to try and grab Haley by the waist so he could tickle her, but instead she let out a shrill scream and sprinted out the front door while running zig-zags on the lawn so Nathan wouldn't be able to catch her. He quickly followed after her, laughing wildly as they chased each other on the lawn.

Meanwhile, Jimmy James sat in the living room chair reading that newspaper when his wife Lydia walked in with a beaming smile.

"Aren't they just adorable?" She asked her husband when she peaked out the front window watching the kids running around with out a care in the world.

Jimmy looked up and chuckled, "They're something' alright." He drawled out in a semi-southern accent.

"I've never seen Haley happier than when she is with that boy." Lydia swooned.

Jimmy chuckled lightly, "Ah young love."

"I really hope they do end up together." Lydia mused.

"Lydia, they're nine years old. Give it time." Jimmy said flipping to the Sports Section of the newspaper.

Lydia just smiled and took one last look out the window. Nathan finally caught up to Haley and gently grabbed her by the back of her shirt, spinning her into his arms and hugging her tightly. He then took her by surprise and started tickling her on her stomach.

"Nathan!" She screamed and giggled frantically.

Nathan just smirked and continued tickling her, but as she tried to squirm out of his tight embrace she fell flat on her back as he tumbled after her with a loud "oomph".

"Are you okay?" He asked immediately, and looked longingly into her deep chocolate eyes.

Haley's heart fluttered slightly and suddenly began to feel quite nervous. "Y-yeah." She stuttered.

Nathan was unaware of her change in behavior and smirked as he tickled her more.

"S-t-stop it!" She screamed girlishly as she squirmed underneath him.

"Nathan!" She groaned. "You're hurting me!"

Nathan instantly stopped tickling her as he held out his hand to help her up, which she graciously accepted.

"Are you alright?" He asked nervously, not letting go of her.

Haley smiled dazzlingly. "Yup. You didn't hurt me. I just lied so you'd stop."

"Oh you are so evil." Nathan chuckled.

Haley laughed wickedly and lightly shoved him. "So your birthday is nineteen days. What do you want?"

"How did you do the math so quickly?" Nathan asked with a bewildered smirk.

"'Cuz I'm smart, and you're not." Haley smiled.

"Yeah well I'm stronger than you." Nathan said as he 'flexed' his arm muscles.

Haley laughed wildly and let out a small snort, and instantly covered her mouth with her hands. Nathan joined along in her laughter until they couldn't breathe anymore.

"Why- why are we even lau-laughing?" Nathan asked as he took a deep breath trying to calm himself down.

"Because you think you have muscles and you don't!" Haley giggled.

"Whatever. I still beat you in arm wrestling all the time." Nathan stated proudly.

"Yeah, except that one time. Remember Nate? I won fair and square!" Haley smirked.

"I let you win." Nathan huffed.

Haley snorted again, "Yeah, whatever dude."

"Did you just call me 'dude'?" Nathan questioned with a laugh.

Haley began to feel slightly self-conscious and gulped nervously, "Yeah. So what?"

"So only boys say that."

Haley put her hands on her hips and furrowed her brows, "Well I can say whatever I want." She said stubbornly.

"But you're not a boy." Nathan stated the obvious.

"Then why do you hang out with me?" Haley asked with a cocked eye brow.

Nathan simply shrugged, "I dunno. You're my best friend since we were three. Plus our parents are best friends so it's not like I have a choice." He joked.

Haley giggled softly, "Yeah that's my reason why I hang out with you." She joked.

For a fraction of a second, Nathan seemed to believe her, and looked genuinely hurt, but laughed when he noticed Haley laughing.

"I'm just kidding." She smirked. "Kind of."

"Whatever." Nathan laughed it off.

"Aw is big strong Nathan upset?" Haley asked in a teasing voice.

Nathan gave her a mocking glare. "No way!"

"I think you are." She said knowingly.

"I swear Hales, I'm gonna beat you up one day." Nathan said.

"I'd like to see you try." Haley laughed.

Nathan playfully rolled his eyes, "Since when did you get so mean?" He joked.

"I'm not mean. I'm an angel." Haley said in her most innocent voice and flashed a dazzling smile, of her missing one of her baby teeth in the back of her mouth.

Nathan's eyes twinkled in the morning light as he just stared at his best friend.

"What?" She asked feeling Nathan's intense stare as she bent down to pick a dandelion from the ground.

"Nothin'." He said quickly and bent down to examine the weed.

"Make a wish!" She smiled as she blew out a deep breath, causing the white fluff to sprinkle around the air.

"What did you wish for?" Nathan asked softly.

"I'm not telling." She said stubbornly.

"Why the heck not?" He whined.

"'Cuz then it won't come true." He explained.

"Those things never even work. Trust me." Nathan huffed.

"Well I think my wish will come true."

"When can you tell me what you wished for?" He asked.

"Hmm, maybe in about fifteen years." She smiled cheekily.

"Fifteen years! Aw, c'mon Hales! I don't wanna wait that long!" Nathan whined.

Haley laughed at his impatience. "Yeah but hopefully by then I won't even have to tell you. Maybe you'll figure it out." She whispered and got up to skip around the yard.

Nathan stayed squatting on the ground as he watched her with a dumbfound expression.

He really wanted to know that wish.

* * *

Hours had passed, and the James family, along with Dan, Deb, and Nathan Scott found them selves gathered around the back patio of the James household. Jimmy James was slumped over the barbecue slinging burgers and hot dogs, as he nursed a beer in his left hand. Dan was leaning against the barbecue engaging in a conversation about basketball with his good friend Jimmy, as Deb and Lydia helped set the table for dinner. Meanwhile, Nathan and Haley were running through the sprinklers in their bathing suits.

"They are too cute!" Deb gushed. "I have to take a picture of this."

"Please do. I'll add it to the folder I've been keeping because one day I know we'll be needing them for the wedding album." Lydia chuckled as she placed a bowl of green salad on the glass table.

"Oh god. Lydia will not let go of the idea that Nathan and Haley are going to get married one day." Jimmy told Dan with a wide grin.

"Mother's always know best." Lydia said proudly.

Deb laughed alongside Lydia. "Well I certainly approve. Haley is the sweetest little girl, and I have been honored to watch the two of them grow up together."

"Yeah, but what if they look at each other like brother and sister? That's just sickening!" Jimmy chuckled and took a swig of his bitter beer.

Lydia rolled her eyes, "It's not like that though. I see the way Haley looks at him. She has her first crush. It's sweet." She gushed.

"Lydia, the girl is nine!" Jimmy said.

"So? Love knows no age." Lydia said simply.

"Watcha' talkin' about, Mom?" Haley asked as she came skipping over to the dinner table dripping wet and slightly shivering.

"Nothing baby. Don't worry about it." Lydia said as she gave a discreet wink to Deb.

"Are we eating soon? I'm starving!" Haley exclaimed.

"Yep, Haley Bop. Give us a few more minutes. Burger or hot dog?" Jimmy asked.

"Cheese burger please! Extra cheese!"

Jimmy chuckled, "Okay. What about you Nate?"

"Both please."

"Nathan! Don't be a pig!" Deb scolded.

"He's growing Deb." Dan laughed. "He needs to bulk up if he's going to play basketball."

Nathan smirked, "Yeah Ma. I'm growing. I need muscle for when I play for the Bobcats."

Deb slightly rolled her eyes. "Dan, you better not be poisoning this boy will all that basketball talk."

"I love basketball though." Nathan said.

"Good. Tomorrow we're going to the River Court and you have to make 100 free throws in a row. You'll thank me one day." Dan said sternly.

Nathan just shrugged, "Okay, but Haley and I have plans tomorrow."

"You do now?" Lydia questioned with a coy smile.

"Yup. We're gonna go to the pool so I can show her how to swim with out floaties." Nathan stated proudly.

"Nathan, you know you have to ask us before you make plans." Deb said.

"Fine." He huffed, and noticed Haley shivering lightly, so he quickly went to retrieve his towel and wrapped it around her small, wet frame.

"Thanks." She said with a wide smile.

"You're welcome." He smirked.

Lydia then looked up at Jimmy and gave him the 'I Told You So' look, and he just chuckled softly to himself.

"Alright guys. Foods ready!" Jimmy announced, and the Scott's, along with the James clan- Jimmy, Lydia, Haley, along with some of her siblings around the table.

"Hey Nate! What's up little man?" eighteen year old Michael James, the eldest child of the James sibling asked as he ruffled Nathan's damp hair.

"Nuthin'.'" Nathan mumbled as he took a large bite of his hot dog.

"How's basketball going?" Michael asked taking a seat opposite from Nathan.

"Pretty good. I'm gonna practice more tomorrow." Nathan smirked.

"Nice. I can't wait until one day you're in the NBA and I can say I knew you when you were like this tall." Michael joked as he put his hand next to his knee, symbolizing Nathan's height when he was three years old.

Vivian then came to join the family barbecue and Haley watched her sixteen year old sister with idolized eyes. She was wearing lip stick!

"Where are you going, Viv?" Haley asked eagerly.

"A party." She smiled.

"With boys?" Haley exclaimed.

"Yes with boys you nerd." Vivian laughed.

"Cool." She smiled.

"Ew, what the hell are you wearing?" Twelve year old, Taylor James asked as she walked out on the back deck, glancing at her elder sister, Vivian.

"More clothes than you, apparently." Vivian snickered as she looked at the twelve year old disapprovingly, who was wearing a low cut halter top and denim shorts that were way too short to even be considered shorts.

"Whatever. You're just jealous, 'cuz I'm hotter than you." Taylor laughed menacingly.

"You're twelve. You shouldn't even know what hot means." Vivian argued.

"Yeah well I've also had more boyfriends than you. Probably more kisses, too." Taylor smirked.

"Girls! Stop fighting!" Jimmy bellowed. "Taylor, go to your room and change into a different pair of shorts. You're not allowed to leave wearing that!"

"Ugh! Do I have to?" She whined.

"Yes, Taylor listen to your father, please." Lydia said.

Taylor rolled her eyes and stormed past her parents, while quickly stealing a hot dog bun, and ruffling Nathan's hair. "Hey cutie!"

"Flirting with a nine year old? That's low. Even for you, Tay." Fourteen year old Quinn said as she ate a forkful of fried beans.

"Ugh! You all suck!" Taylor screamed as she stomped her way back inside, while fifteen year old Brian James came stumbling outside carrying a large bag of Doritos, and chuckled.

"What's her problem?" He asked.

"Who knows." Jimmy chuckled.

"Sorry about that. Our family tends to be a little crazy." Lydia said excusing her family's behavior to their guests.

"Oh it's not a problem. You know, some times I wish Dan and I had more children." Deb admonished.

"How come you didn't?" Jimmy asked.

"Jimmy!" Lydia scolded. "You don't ask people that!"

Deb laughed softly, "Oh don't worry about it. We just never really tried and we really never had time."

"Clearly we tried too much, and had a lot of time." Jimmy cracked a joke causing everyone to laugh.

"Where do babies come from?" Nathan asked suddenly.

"I already told you Nathan!" Haley said. "It's when people are married and in love, a stork brings them babies."

"Yeah but what does everyone mean when the say they try for a baby? Like what do you have to do?" He asked with furrowed brows.

"Oh boy, here we go." Dan chuckled.

"Nate, honey, we'll talk about this later. Okay?" Deb asked.

"What's the big deal? I'm almost ten years old! I want to know!" He cried stubbornly.

"The birds and the bees." Jimmy snickered.

"What's that mean, Daddy?" Haley asked with wide eyes.

"We'll talk later Pumpkin." He said quietly.

"Ugh! I hate being treated like a stupid baby!" Haley huffed.

"Yeah! Me too!" Nathan shouted.

Dan just shook his head, and chuckled softly.

"I told you they're perfect for each other." Lydia laughed.

"Ew gross! Girls have cooties!" Nathan said sticking his tongue out.

"I don't have cooties!" Haley screamed and got up to sit on Nathan. "See? I'm touching you and nothing is happening."

"Everyone but you Hales!" Nathan quickly corrected.

"Good." She said sternly.

"You guys are crazy." Jimmy laughed.

Just then, a faint firework lit up in the hot July sky, popping beautiful sparks of red that boomed loudly above.

"Look! Fireworks!" Lydia shouted with glee and pointed northwards.

"Whoa! C'mon Nathan! Let's go in my Tree House!" Haley shouted and grabbed his wrist to pull him further into the backyard where a tall oak tree was in the center of the yard with a thin metal ladder, leading up into a large wooden hut that Jimmy and Dan constructed for Haley's sixth birthday.

She eagerly climbed into the tree house with Nathan hot on her heels, and together they tumbled backwards laughing softly.

Haley stood up and opened up the small white sheet used as a roof, so that they had a clear view of the night sky.

"Wow. It's pretty." Nathan said whilst staring at Haley who was still trying to open up the fake 'curtains' in the tree house.

"I know!" Haley said not realizing Nathan was looking at her.

"Come here." Nathan beckoned her over to lie down next to him on a large blanket on the wooden floor, and she happily obliged.

"So you never answered me before. What do you want for your birthday?" Haley asked softly as she lied down flat on her back and rested her head against Nathan's chest.

"I'll tell you if you tell me what you wished for on that dandelion." Nathan said simply.

"No way." Haley giggled.

"Why not?" He asked. "C'mon, it's not like I'll tell anyone."

"It's just not important, that's all." Haley lied.

"Ugh I just want to know!" He groaned.

Haley laughed softly, "Why do you care so much?"

"I dunno. You said you'd tell me in fifteen years, and I don't like waiting."

"Yeah but you'll probably forget anyways." Haley said.

"So will you. That's why I wanna know now!" Nathan begged.

"Nope. And trust me, I won't forget. I've wished this for a long time." Haley gushed.

"Well if you tell me maybe I can grant you your wish. You know, like a fairy god mother or something." Nathan mused.

Haley started to burst out laughing, making Nathan scowl. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Fairy God Mother? You're so lame!" Haley giggled.

"Shut up, James!" Nathan groaned. "I was trying to be nice. That's what best friends do, right?"

Haley smiled so wide that her cheeks felt like cement. "I know. And I'm super lucky you're my best friend, but trust me there's nothing you can do about it. Well not yet anyway."

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know. It's not like an instant wish, it takes time I guess." She said softly as her cheeks blushed.

"You're such a dork sometimes." Nathan said quietly.

Haley giggled, "Well what would you wish for?"

"I can't tell you. It's a secret." Nathan smirked.

Haley groaned, "C'mon you didn't even make a wish! So you're allowed to tell me. Plus, I'm you're best friend so like you have to tell me. Best friends tell each other everything!"

"Yeah but why can't you tell me your wish?" Nathan fired back.

"I will tell you one day. Just not today. I promise." Haley said seriously as she held her left pinky in the air.

Nathan smiled, "Pinky promise?" He asked gently.

"Pinky promise." Haley nodded and connected her pinky with his. They then did their secret hand shake to 'seal the deal'.

"Good. I'm going to hold you to it then, Haley James." Nathan said sternly.

"Okay fine." Haley laughed. "Now tell me what you'd wish for."

"Well there's two things, but I'm only going to tell you one of them for right now. I'll tell you the second part when you tell me your wish." Nathan stated.

"Deal." Haley smiled with an eager nod.

"Okay, well I dream of being a professional basketball player." He said optimistically.

"I already knew that, but cool. I totally believe you can do it. You're like the best!" Haley said seriously.

"Thanks Hales." Nathan smiled and gave her a side hug.

Just then the black sky lit up with colorful fireworks streaking across the air. Haley let out a gleeful squeal and Nathan smiled boisterously.

The atmosphere sounded like bombs were dropping, but it was far from it. Smoke hung heavily in the air, invading the children's nostrils, and the bright colors of the fireworks reflected in their gazing eyes. It was a night both Nathan and Haley would remember forever.

* * *

**I originally started writing this chapter and hated it, but I actually really love the end of it. Anyway, I hope you loved it as well, so just drop a quick review if you want. Thanks for reading. I'm so excited for this story to get to the real dramatic events, but for now I'm just setting the stage and writing a ton of naley fluffiness because who doesn't love naley fluff? Anyway, just a warning because although things are going great in the Naley world, just remember all good things can't last forever. Mwhaha. But don't worry, the real bad parts won't be for a while, so continue to bask in the naley adorable-ness. **

**Thanks for everything! :) **

**xox **

**Next chapter will be Nathans 10 year old birthday, and a new character will be introduced! Who will it be? STAY TUNED...**


	5. The Birthday

**I'm back! I've had a lot of time on my hands because I've been sick so I made sure to write. Anyway just a quick future warning, if you don't like to wait for Nathan and Haley to get together then this story isn't for you. Because spoiler alert: they don't get together for a longgggggggggggg time. Anyway, I wrote a quick draft for the epilogue because I had a really good idea and I'm so excited that I wish I could just post it already but it's going to a super long story so I'm thinking the epilogue won't be for like forty more chapters but that's just an estimate because I honestly have no idea. I kind of make it up as I go but I do have a small outline to keep me focused, and I really can't wait to get to the teen years, but it's crucial for me to write Naley as children too.**

**So anyway, here's chapter 5. Enjoy!**

**Thank you for all the reviews/follows/favorites. It really means a lot and I can't thank you enough! **

* * *

"Happy Birthday Nathan!" Haley screamed loudly as she ran through the Scott's open door, and flung herself into Nathan's arms.

"Thanks Hales." He chuckled lightly and gave her a friendly squeeze.

"I can't believe you're ten. You're like an old man now." She joked.

Nathan playfully rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm still older than you, loser."

"Yeah well since you're ten, I get to punch you ten times!" She smirked coyly.

"Fine. You're weak anyway." Nathan smirked.

Haley peeled her eyes at him and wound her arm to punch him in his bicep.

"That's one!" She laughed after her fist came in contact with his tan skin.

"Didn't even hurt." Nathan smiled.

"Fine. I'll make it hurt this time." Haley huffed.

"Well I don't want you to break your hand. I'm pretty muscular, you know." Nathan grinned widely.

"You're so full of yourself!" Haley chuckled, and punched Nathan again. "Two!" She smirked.

Nathan just stood there with a full blown smirk etched across his face.

Haley was beginning to get frustrated. She hated it when Nathan had that stupid smirk plastered on that stupid face.

"Ugh!" She groaned and punched him as hard as she could, and he didn't even flinch once. Her knuckles began to throb achingly as they immediately flushed a bright cherry color.

"Owww!" She whined and started to suck on her knuckle to attempt to relieve the pain.

Nathan's smirk fell when he saw Haley in pain and his heart stopped temporarily. "Are you okay?"

"I hurt my hand." She said in an embarrassed voice.

Normally Nathan would have cracked a joke like 'I told you so', but since he hated seeing Haley in pain, he immediately pulled her into the kitchen and took out an electric blue ice pack from the freezer, and walked over to her spot on the kitchen counter to tend to her hand. He gently placed the ice pack against her left knuckles, causing her to wince slightly. He then brought her hand up to his lips and he pressed a slight kiss on the raw skin of her tender knuckles.

Haley felt her heart hammer wildly against her chest, and a familiar sensation at the pit of her stomach danced in her lower abdomen. All because Nathan's soft lips grazed her fingers.

This was not normal.

_"I think I'm sick or something." Haley thought to herself. _

She quickly snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Nathan adjust the ice pack which stung against her rosy skin.

"You okay?" He asked softly.

Haley didn't trust herself to speak so she just nodded lightly.

"I guess you can't finish the other six punches." He smirked.

Haley rolled her eyes, "Seven, actually."

"Whatever, nerd." Nathan teased.

Leave it to Nathan to be all sweet and charming for one instant, and then be his usual wild, teasing self, the next second.

"I still have my foot." She smirked evilly and kneed him straight into the nuts.

"Jesus Haley! What is wrong with you?" Nathan screamed in agony as he doubled over in pain, guarding his crotch area. "That really hurt!" He groaned.

Haley bit down on her lip, and a look of worry took over her facial features. "I'm so sorry Nathan! Oh gosh! I really didn't mean to kick you that hard! I am so sorry!" Haley rambled and ran over to Nathan and placed her hands on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Not really." He mumbled. "I hope I still can have kids." He joked slightly.

"What's that mean?" Haley asked.

"Oh Hales, you nine year olds really are clueless." He laughed.

"Shut up!" Haley pouted. "Just tell me."

"Fine. My Dad told me the real way babies are made. He said because I'm ten, I'm a big boy and I can know." Nathan boasted proudly.

"Well then where do they come from, genius?" Haley asked sarcastically.

"You sure you really want to know? It'll change your life forever." Nathan said seriously.

"Just tell me!" She whined.

Nathan chuckled, "Alright, well my Dad said that when boys and girls become teenagers they go through something called like puberty and things happen to them so that they can have babies."

"Well what happens?" Haley asked innocently.

"Boys... penises... get... bigger..." Nathan said quietly and laughed loudly after he said the 'p' word.

Haley scowled softly, "Come on Nathan. Be serious! What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well then, girls get boobies." He smirked.

"I already knew that, you butt head." Haley bragged.

"Yeah but did you know that boobs get boys like excited and make their penises stand up?" Nathan said trying not to chuckle.

"That's so gross!" Haley screamed.

Nathan smirked at Haley's reaction, "And to make babies, boys have to stick their- penises- in the girls va-jay-jay." He said in q tone barely above a whisper.

"I don't believe you." Haley said stubbornly.

"Fine. Don't believe me, but it's true. My dad told me. He said there's more like scientific terms like sperm and eggs but I don't know what that means, and I don't really care. I just can't wait until I'm a teenager." Nathan said with a grin.

"Well I want to be young forever." Haley gushed. "I never want to grow up."

"Yeah but if you never grow up then you won't be able to have a family." Nathan pointed out, knowing how much Haley dreamed of having a large family of her own one day.

Haley pouted, "Oh yeah. You're right. But what happens if no one ever wants to marry me?" She asked sadly.

Nathan took her hand in his and smiled, "I'm sure someone will want to marry you."

"But what if-"

Nathan clamped his hand over Haley's mouth and smirked. "If that happens, then I will marry you. Okay?"

Haley tried to fight her smile, but since Nathan's hand was still over her mouth she just nodded softly, and licked his palm.

"Ew! Did you just lick me?" He shrieked in a high voice and pulled his hand away from her mouth.

"Quit being such a baby- you ten year old." Haley joked with a sly grin.

Nathan laughed softly. "You're a pain in my butt sometimes, little miss James."

"Well you're a pain in my butt, too, Scott." Haley joked back. "Buy you wouldn't be able to live without me." She continued to joke.

"You're right." Nathan said turning serious. "I wouldn't want to live with out you. I can't live with out you. You and me- we own the world Haley James."

Haley smiled sweetly and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You and me." She repeated softly. "I'm sorry for kicking you earlier. I hope you can still have kids."

Nathan chuckled lightly and leaned his chin against her head- even at age 9 and 10, Nathan was significantly taller than her.

"It's fine. I don't even know if I want kids. I'm going to be in the NBA one day. I probably won't have time. And I don't even think I'm gonna get married. I wanna date millions of pretty girls." He said with an arrogant smirk.

Haley frowned sadly. "Please don't be like that Nathan." She said softly.

"Like what?" He asked still hugging her tightly.

"You should get married and have a family." Haley advised.

"Even if it's not with you?" Nathan mused.

Haley's heart sank at the thought. She didn't know what to say so she just continued to act the way she always acted around Nathan- in a joking manner.

"Maybe I should kick you in your nuts again." She giggled.

"Why?" Nathan asked, but Haley didn't respond. "Is it because you don't want me having kids with anyone but you?" He smiled knowingly.

"Shut up. In your dreams." Haley huffed an annoyed breath.

"If it makes you feel any better, Hales, you're the prettiest girl I know." Nathan smiled genuinely while looking into her deep brown eyes.

Haley blushed softly, "Thanks." She whispered.

"Aren't you going to tell me I'm the most handsomest boy you've ever met?" Nathan asked with a grin.

Haley rolled her eyes, "Nope."

"Why not?" He pouted.

"Because I don't like to lie." She smiled.

Nathan glared at her, "You stink."

Haley giggled girlishly, and shoved him lightly.

"Come on Haley. It's my birthday." He whined. "Don't make me tickle you." He warned.

Haley bit down on her lip, "Fine. You're-the-cutest-boy-I-Know" She rushed out in one short breath.

"What's that? I didn't hear you..." Nathan smirked.

Haley groaned. "Ugh! I said you're the cutest boy I know! Don't make me say it again-"

"Why not?" Nathan asked.

"Because." She said simply.

"What would happen if I kissed you, right now?" Nathan asked suddenly as he stared into her deep brown doe-like eyes.

Haley subconsciously licked her lips and batted her eye lashes. "Umm, I uh.. I don't know... why?" She stuttered.

"Because." He repeated her words from before, causing her to smile softly.

"Well then... I dare you."

"You dare me?" Nathan chuckled lowly.

"Yes. I dare you." Haley said firmly.

"Well I never say no to a dare." He whispered and smirked slightly.

Haley smiled softly and quickly snapped her eyes shut when she felt Nathan's warm breath blowing on her lips. A second later, she felt his lips press against hers and it felt like a fire was ignited through out her entire body.

The kiss lasted approximately three point two seconds, but as soon as Nathan and Haley heard foot steps and cheerful voices, Nathan jumped back about ten feet, crashing into a kitchen chair causing it to fall over.

"Whoa! Nathan! Are you okay? Where's the fire, buddy?" Keith Scott- Nathan's uncle asked as he, and his wife Karen, along with their blonde haired son walked into the kitchen behind Deb and Dan.

Nathan felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment as he stood up awkwardly and smoothed out the wrinkles in his shirt. He chuckled and ran over to hug his family.

"Uh yeah. Thanks." He said in a raspy voice.

"Well Happy Birthday, kiddo. How's it feel to be ten?" Karen asked with a warm smile.

Nathan looked up and mirrored her smile. "It's cool. I'm double digits now." He bragged with a wide grin.

"Hey Nathan!" The blonde haired boy smiled and stuck his fist out, which Nathan reciprocated and bumped his against his cousins balled fist. "Happy Birthday bro!"

"Thanks Luke. What's up?"

"Not much. My Dad's been teaching me some new basketball tricks. Maybe we can play later and I can show you." Lucas said with a proud smile.

Nathan smiled back at his cousin and nodded eagerly. "Alright, sounds good, but just warning you now, I'm gonna whip your butt."

"We'll see about that dude." Lucas laughed softly.

Haley stood there awkwardly as she wrung her hands nervously together. Nathan looked behind his shoulder and noticed Haley acting shyly, so he went over and lightly grabbed her hand to pull her closer to his family.

"And who is this pretty little girl?" Karen asked slightly bending down to greet Haley.

"This is Haley James. She's my best friend since I was three." Nathan shared proudly as he interlocked his fingers with Haley's, causing her to calm down.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Haley. My name is Karen, and this is my husband Keith. He's Nathan's Dad's brother. And this is our son, Lucas. He's ten, too." Karen said sweetly.

Haley looked from Karen, to Keith, to Lucas, and she flashed them all a sweet smile. "Hi. It's nice to meet you too." She said truthfully.

She's heard a lot about Nathan's cousin Lucas, but she's never actually gotten to meet him or his parents because they lived in Charlotte.

"I'm hoping you and Nathan can show Lucas around town, because we are going to be moving to Tree Hill next month, and I want him to have a few friends before he starts school." Karen revealed.

Haley nodded. "Sure. I'd love to!"

"Sweet." Nathan smiled.

"Thanks." Lucas gushed.

"So Haley," Karen began, "Deb told me that you like to read. Is that true?"

Haley nodded eagerly as a boisterous smile took over her face. "Yes. I just started reading chapter books! I'm reading the 'Nancy Drew' series. It's for eleven year olds, but my mom said my reading level is equal to a twelve year old! I'm going to go to Stanford when I'm older."

Karen smiled, obviously impressed with the nine year old. "Wow Haley, that's great! You're a very smart young girl. Lucas really loves to read too. Isn't that right, sweetie?" Karen asked as she looked down at her son who had a similar smile.

"Yeah. I'm gonna write my own book one day." Lucas shared.

"That's cool. I think I'm going to be an English teacher, or maybe a singer. I don't know yet." Haley boasted.

Nathan suddenly felt a little left out so he decided to share his dreams. "I'm going to go to Duke and play basketball for the Blue Devils!"

"I want to go to NC State. That's where my Dad went." Lucas stated as he looked up at Keith who gave him a thumbs up.

"What's your favorite book, Lucas?" Haley asked thoroughly curious.

"The Adventures of Tom Sawyer or maybe even The Lord of the Flies." He gushed.

"Really? I love Lord of the Flies! I just read it last month!" Haley shared enthusiastically. "I felt bad Piggy died."

"Yeah. Those boys were so mean to him!" Lucas frowned.

Nathan had absolutely no idea who the hell Piggy was, or what Lord of the Flies was even about. He hated reading. Usually whenever he and Haley would hang out at the River Court, she would sit under a near by tree with her nose in a book while Nathan would shoot hoops, and he'd make fun of her for being a dork and reading, but she would just ignore him. Sometimes, when they would have sleep overs in Haley's tent in her yard, Haley would read softly to Nathan and he would fall asleep with his head resting against her knee. He never told anyone- not even Haley- but that was his favorite thing to do. Listen to Haley's sweet voice, read him a novel he would never be able to understand, and the calmness of her voice would lull him to sleep. He felt so safe, and so happy. He wished she could read him to sleep every night.

"You guys are such nerds." Nathan huffed.

"Nathan!" Deb admonished. "That's rude. Apologize."

"It's okay. He calls me that all the time." Haley giggled softly and lightly punched Nathan in the arm. "That's five." He whispered with a smirk.

Nathan laughed and pulled Haley in for a sideways hug.

"You guys are too cute together." Karen gushed. "It must be nice for you Nate to have someone like Haley. It's like you have a sister."

Haley almost threw up from the analogy. Nathan was nothing like her brothers. Because first of all, she didn't think her brother's were cute, second of all she didn't kiss her brother's on the lips, and third of all her brother's didn't give her butterflies.

Nathan was simply her best friend. Nothing more. Nothing less. Haley wouldn't admit it yet, but she may have had a slight crush on her best friend. But it's normal right? I mean it was pretty much bound to happen. All little girls have feelings for their first boy best friends. It's just the way it works. Haley didn't have many friends, and Nathan- even at 10- was quite a charmer. It was hard not to get butterflies around him and the things he said. He treated her like all girls dreamed of being treated.

Haley had enough brothers. She didn't need another one, nor did she want another one. She would never, ever look at Nathan like a brother. That's just sick. However, she didn't know where Nathan stood. Maybe he thought of her like a sister? She prayed that wasn't the case, because a small seed was planted in the back of her mind a long time ago that her and Nathan would get married one day, and she wasn't letting go of the thought. She tried to convince herself that the way she felt about Nathan was just a phase and eventually she'd forget about her dream wedding with Nathan but in reality the thought would always be there. She never, ever planned on telling Nathan her ideas because she was scared. She didn't want anything to change between them, and she definitely didn't want to scare him away.

So that's the way it would be. Haley decided she'd ignore the weird feelings she'd get when she was around him, and simply enjoy their friendship. She needed him in her life. With out him, she wouldn't be the same Haley. They did everything together. They were practically joined at the hip, and a life with out him would be a life she wouldn't want.

"Nah, Hales is my best friend. Not my sister. That would be weird." Nathan chuckled.

"Maybe you guys will get married one day then. Karen and I were child hood friends, and look at us." Keith said with a large smile and small chuckle.

"Maybe." Nathan shrugged. "But I'm sure Haley is going to have a lot of guys who wanna date her. She's pretty. So Luke and I are going to beating up lots of jerks." Nathan stated firmly causing the adults to laugh.

"It's not funny. I'm serious." Nathan whined.

"Well let's hope you don't have to beat any one up just yet. Haley is only nine." Deb said while placing her hand on Nathan's shoulder.

"Jealous already, Nate? Don't worry, no one will touch your precious Haley." Dan joked.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Puh-lease. I'm not jealous."

"Suit yourself son." Dan chuckled while handing a beer to his brother Keith.

"What's that mean Uncle Dan?" Lucas asked with wide blue eyes.

"Nothing kiddo. Don't worry about it." Dan said while ruffling his nephew's blonde scruffy hair.

"We're going to go out side so I can show Haley and Lucas my new bike." Nathan announced while grabbing Haley's hand and lightly shoving Lucas towards the door way.

"Okay. Be careful. We'll call you inside when the pizza gets here." Deb replied.

"Are my parents coming, too?" Haley asked.

"Yeah they should be here soon." Deb answered with a smile.

"Okay, thanks!"

"C'mon little miss James!" Nathan shouted from outside and Haley immediately ran out the back door to join the Scott boys who were gathered around a brand new cherry red Mongoose mountain bike.

"Whoa! This is awesome!" Haley exclaimed.

"Thanks. I got it this morning for my birthday." Nathan smirked.

"This is so cool, Nate!" Lucas said with an intense gaze on the bike. "I always wanted a mountain bike!"

"You can ride it if you want." Nathan shrugged. "Just make sure to wear a helmet."

"Really?" Lucas asked in a shocked tone, as if someone just offered him a million dollars.

Nathan chuckled, "Yeah sure, go ahead!"

"Oh my god! Thanks so much! You're the best!" Lucas exclaimed happily.

"I know." Nathan smirked proudly as he helped his cousin climb onto the bike. "You got it?" He asked.

"Yup. Thanks!" Lucas smiled and immediately started to pedal around the patio. "This is sweet!" He screamed with delight causing Haley and Nathan to laugh.

"That was nice of you Nathan." Haley said softly and smiled as she looked into his clear blue eyes.

Nathan just shrugged, "It's not big deal."

"So um do you think I can ride it next?" Haley asked with wide eyes as she stuck her lower lip out ever so slightly.

Nathan blew out a deep breath, "Uhh.. no."

"What! Why not?" Haley asked as she stomped her foot on the ground.

"Because I don't want you getting hurt." He said with a soft expression.

"Ugh. I hate you sometimes, you know? You treat me like a baby. Well guess what Nathan? You're only like four months older than me! I'm not a baby and I won't get hurt! Let me ride your stupid bike before I punch you again!" Haley threatened as threw a little fit while throwing her arms up into the air and huffing out an exasperated breath.

Nathan smirked slightly as he watched Haley throw her small temper tantrum. He didn't know why but he loved seeing her like that. It was so much making her angry.

"What the heck are you smiling at? You- you- ugh! You're a- a- a " Haley stuttered trying to find the right word.

"A what, Hales?" Nathan asked continuing to smirk.

"A BUTT FACE!" She screamed angrily.

"A butt face? That's a good one Haley." Nathan said chuckling loudly.

Haley rolled her eyes, "Ugh! You are so lucky it's your birthday or I would kick you."

"You already did!" Nathan said while subconsciously bringing his hands to cover his private area.

Haley glared at him and stormed away from him, throwing herself onto the grass and starring up at the clear blue sky, that had one small cloud floating lonely by the white bulb of energy.

Nathan immediately felt guilt take over his body, and went to walk over to where Haley was.

This was the way it always was. Nathan would do something to upset her, she'd get angry, storm away, and a few seconds later Nathan would go and apologize- which Haley always accepted- and then they'd act as if nothing ever happened.

"Watcha thinking about?" Nathan asked as he sprawled out on the lush grass next to Haley who was still gazing up into the endless sky.

"How I have managed to put up with you for all these years." She joked.

Nathan rested his head against his hand and looked down at her tan face. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She smiled.

"I know I can be a 'butt-face' as you say-" He started with a quick laugh, which Haley joined along. "- and I'm sorry for that. I just like to make you angry. It's fun."

Haley chuckled as she rested her hands behind her head. "Well I like to make you angry too."

"I don't like fighting with you though. Friends aren't supposed to fight." Nathan said softly.

"Yeah but it's not like a real fight. We just joke around. Besides, you always apologize, and I always forgive you." Haley smiled.

"What if one day you don't?" Nathan questioned with a hint of pain in his voice.

Haley turned slightly so she could look him in the eyes and she gently grabbed his right hand in her left one. "Remember the first day we ever met?"

"Yeah. Kinda." Nathan squeaked.

"Well there is one thing I will always remember, and you told me we'd be friends always-"

"and forever. I know." Nathan finished with a grin.

"So there's your answer." Haley smiled back.

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked with a furrowed brow.

"It means that no matter what, we'll always be friends."

"Best friends?" Nathan asked with a hint of a smile.

"Best friends forever and ever and ever." Haley giggled.

"Good." Nathan agreed.

"Hey! What are you guys doing?" Lucas asked running over to Nathan and Haley who were still laying out on the lawn. He thought they were hurt for a second.

Haley picked her head up and smiled. "Oh hey Lucas. Nathan and I were just talking."

"Is everything okay?" He asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Yeah. Haley was just going to try riding my bike." Nathan said as he stood up, as well as sticking a hand out to help Haley.

"Seriously?" Haley asked with a cheerful smile as she wiped the dirt off from the back of her white skirt.

"Yup. I'm sorry for treating you like a baby. I can't help it sometimes. I just never want to see you hurt. So please be careful." Nathan advised as he strapped the black helmet with red flame decals on the sides on top of Haley's head.

"Thanks so much!" Haley gushed and placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

Nathan stood there slightly blushing and was at a loss for words as Haley just smiled and took off on his bike, screaming gleefully while riding around the backyard completely care-free.

"You like her, don't you?" Lucas asked softly with a knowing smile.

It took a moment for Nathan to snap out of his daze, and turned towards his cousin. "Of course I like her. She's my best friend. Duh."

Lucas rolled his eyes softly, "Not like that, idiot. I mean, you have a crush on Haley, don't you?" He asked, but it sounded more of a statement.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Nathan denied.

"C'mon Nate. It's obvious. Haley's cute and you've known her forever. It's okay to have your first crush. Don't be ashamed." Lucas smiled.

"Shut up, Pucas." Nathan spat. "I do not have a stupid crush on Haley. That's just gross!"

"Gross? I think she's cute-"  
Nathan immediately cut his eyes at his cousin, and pulled him by his shirt. "What did you just say?." He growled lowly.

"Hal-Haley's pre-pretty." Lucas stuttered nervously.

"Listen _Pucus_, I know you're moving to Tree Hill soon, but get it through your head that you and Haley will never ever be like _that_.. Got it? I don't want you looking at her. She's MY best friend, and you can't think of her in any way. You can't have a crush on her or I will kill you. I never want to hear you say something like that again. You're not allowed to think those things. Do you understand?" Nathan grit through his teeth.

Lucas could barely breathe so he just nodded slowly. He **_definitely_** understood Nathan. Haley was _off_ limits.

_And he didn't have a crush on her. Riiiight..._

"Good." Nathan spat.

"Nathan Royal Scott. You put him down right this instant!" Haley screamed as she came walking over the boys with her hands on her hips.

Nathan gulped nervously and immediately stepped away from his cousin. Haley could be scary when she was angry.

"Why were you doing that?" She asked with her hands still on her hips, and the bike helmet still attached to her head.

"I was just giving him a little warning." Nathan smirked.

"About what?" Haley asked.

"Don't worry about it." Nathan said dismissively.

"Are you okay, Lucas?" Haley asked sweetly as she turned to the blonde haired Scott.

Lucas was afraid to even look at her in the fear of getting beaten up by his older cousin. "Uh yeah." He mumbled softly still looking down at his feet.

"Why aren't you looking at me?" Haley asked. "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing, I promise. It's nothing." Lucas rushed out.

"Okaayyy?" Haley drawled out. "You guys are totally weird." She giggled softly.

"So uh how was the bike?" Nathan asked trying to change the topic.

"So cool! It was really fast." She said eagerly. "Plus, I didn't get hurt. Aren't you proud of me?" Haley asked with a triumphant smile.

"So proud of you!" Nathan said as he gave her a high five.

"So Lucas, are you sleeping over tonight, too?" Haley asked trying to get him to join the conversation. She thought he was nice, and genuinely wanted to get to know him.

"Yeah." He said softly, still not looking at her.

Haley continued to stare at him so that he would eventually crack. "Cool. Nathan and I always have sleep overs. We set up this huge tent. It's really fun."

"Cool." Lucas said shyly.

"So are you excited to move here?" She asked.

This seemed to break him out of his shell a little bit, and he turned to face her, but still didn't make eye contact. "Yeah I guess so. I'm excited to make new friends, but I'm going to miss my old friends in Charlotte."

"Yeah. Well you can hang with me and Nathan. We're like a package. Right Nathan?" Haley asked turning to smile at him.

"Right." He said continuing to glare at his cousin.

"Wouldn't it be great if we were all in the same class?" Haley asked completely oblivious to the animosity between the boys.

"Yeah..." Nathan said reluctantly.

"Are you okay Nathan? You've been acting kind of weird.." Haley pointed out.

"I'm fine." He said curtly.

"Okay?" She giggled.

"I'm gonna just go inside and see if the food's here. I'll be right back." Nathan said, and ran off leaving Lucas and Haley standing on the grass together.

"Okay so can you tell me now what really happened?" Haley asked with a small pout.

Finally, Lucas looked up into Haley's eyes and gave her a friendly smile. "You're smart."

"I know." She laughed. "So what happened?"

"Well um I said something and Nathan got mad."

"What'd you say?" She asked with a curious glint in her eyes.

"Um that you were pretty-" He rushed out, clearly embarrassed.

"Aw really?" Haley gushed. "That's so nice of you!"

"Yeah but Nathan got mad so he threatened to kill me." Lucas laughed.

"What? Why?"

"Because I think he has a crush on you." Lucas whispered.

Haley almost laughed because she thought Lucas was joking, but she noticed he was serious and blushed softly. "Oh no, I don't think so." She dismissed.

"Why not?" Lucas asked.

"Because we're friends."

"Do you want him to have a crush on you?" Lucas asked with a coy smile.

Haley sat there quietly, and bit down on her lip. Before she could answer, Nathan stuck his head through the door and announced that the pizza was here.

And for the next few years, Lucas never pushed the situation further; and he sure as hell made sure to never develop feelings for Haley because he knew, even though he didn't admit it, Nathan Scott had the biggest crush on Haley James, and you do not mess with Nathan- especially when it came to _his_ Haley.

* * *

Nathan sat slumped over in the kitchen chair with his face rested in his hands as he watched Haley giggle at one of Lucas's stupid jokes. This was ridiculous. It was his birthday and here he was watching as his best friend was laughing with his stupid cousin, and no one even cared.

He looked down at his half eaten pizza and frowned. He wasn't even hungry any more. He just wanted Lucas to leave so he could be with Haley by himself. He didn't want to share her, ever.

Nathan felt a pang of jealousy sink in his stomach and he wanted it to stop. He didn't want to feel this way. Why was he feeling this way?  
Then, Lucas's words from before echoed in his crowded mind.

_"It's okay to have your first crush. Don't be ashamed"_

_First crush? What the hell does that even mean? _

_"I do not have a crush on Haley."_ He chanted in his mind a million times.

Just then, he felt his mom give him a light nudge.

"Hey. What's wrong?" She asked softly as she noticed her son barely ate his pizza, and he wore a sad pout on his lips.

"Nothing." He muttered and stabbed a fork in the pizza.

Deb gave him a slight chuckle and followed his gaze to where Haley and Lucas were engaging in an intense thumb war.

"Oh I see." She whispered. "You're jealous. Aren't you?" She asked softly.

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" He exploded with anger, causing everyone at the table to look at him.

Nathan looked up as his cheeks flamed with heat, and he blinked back tears of embarrassment. He then rushed out of his seat and sprinted up the stair case, slamming his bedroom door behind him.

Everyone at the table remained quiet, as they all looked at each other.

"What just happened?" Dan asked.

"Is he alright?" Lydia asked nervously.

Haley bit down on her lip, and exhaled sharply. She then discreetly got up from the table, and ran up the stairs to find Nathan. His door was closed, but luckily it wasn't locked, so she went ahead and opened the door, quietly closing it behind her, then proceeded to walk over and sit on Nathan's bed where he was lying on his stomach with his head submerged in his pillow.

"Go away." He mumbled.

Haley frowned softly and lied down next to Nathan as she gave him a small hug. "What happened?"

"Nothing." he muttered as he turned away from her.

"Did I do something?" She asked quietly.

Nathan remained silent.

"Oh I get it. You're upset that me and Lucas are friends aren't you?" Haley asked with a small smile.

"No." He lied.

"Nathan.." Haley began.

"Fine." He huffed. "It's just... you're my best friend. I'm worried that one day you're going to find someone else..."

"Nathan that will never happen. You know you're my best friend and no one will ever replace you. I love you." She smiled.

Nathan looked up and he felt his heart beat like a drum. His parents rarely ever told him they loved him. In fact he didn't even remember the last time someone said that to him, but when Haley said it- it felt right. He was happy.

"I love you too." Nathan said quietly.

"Remember what I said before, Nathan? Always and forever! I promise you that." Haley said softly. "You will always be my number one guy. No matter what. Okay?"

Nathan nodded softly, and a small smile graced upon his lips. "You're always going to be my number one girl."

"Good." Haley smiled.

"So you don't like Lucas more than me?" He asked timidly.

"What? No!" Haley rushed out. "Is that what you're worried about?"

"A little." Nathan revealed.

"Well don't worry. He's my friend, but you're my BEST friend. You never have to worry about anyone coming before you, because you'll always be number one." Haley said with a smile.

"You promise?"

"I promise. I'm sorry if I made you upset." She said sadly.

"It's okay. I just wanted you to remind me that I'm the best." Nathan smirked.

Haley playfully rolled her eyes, "Way to ruin the moment."

"Sorry." He laughed.

"So I have your birthday gift." Haley revealed. "I think you're really going to like it."

"Yeah? What is it?" Nathan asked.

"Close your eyes." Haley demanded.

Nathan laughed and closed his eyes. "Okay."

"Now hold out your hands." Haley advised, and Nathan did as he was told.

"No peeking!" She shrieked as she noticed Nathan try to open his eyes.

"Fine. Sorry." Nathan mumbled.

Haley smiled and pulled out a small blue bracelet that said 'Best' on it in white letters, and she gently put it in his hands.

"Open your eyes." She said, and Nathan looked down with a smirk.

"What is it?" He asked.

"A friendship bracelet. You have one that says best, and I have one that says friends." Haley revealed as she pulled up her sleeve to show him her purple bracelet. "I made them myself." She gushed.

Nathan looked down at his bracelet and smiled at it for a minute. "This is the best gift I've ever gotten." He whispered as he looked into her brown eyes.

"Really?" She asked with a hopeful grin.

"Yes. Thank you so much! I love it." Nathan said with a grateful smile as he tied the bracelet around his wrist.

Haley smiled. "Good, now close your eyes because I have another gift."

"Haley you didn't have to do anything-" Nathan began.

"Shut up and close your eyes." She said in a fake demanding voice and giggled.

"Okay, jeesh woman!" Nathan laughed and squeezed his eyes shut as he held out his hands anxiously waiting for another present, but he was completely shocked when he felt Haley's lips on his again.

It lasted for only five seconds and by the time he opened his eyes, she ran away, leaving him with an awestruck look on his face.

* * *

**So there is chapter 5.**

**Just a quick heads up, LUCAS AND HALEY WILL NEVER EVER DATE NOR WILL THEY HAVE FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER. sorry I just had to get that out and make it clear because I do not ship them like at all. They will become friends, but Lucas doesn't and never will have a crush on her, and Haley well she only has eyes for one Scott :)**

**Any questions, or something you'd like me to include in my fic please feel free to PM me or comment. I love feedback and including my readers in every way I can.**

**Thanks so much! :) **


	6. The Bully

***a year has passed so now Nathan is 11 and Haley is 10 but they are both in fifth grade.**

**I wanted to post this the other night but it was too late and I made a few changes. Sorry for the wait. I had a snow day today because it's crazy in NY. Speaking of which Joy and Wes are in the city and IDK how I feel about that. Ugh.**

**Anyway... here's the next chapter. I'm not 100% thrilled with it but I'm in a rush because I want to get to the teen years. Thanks for all the reviews/support. I love y'all! **

**Enjoyyy!**

* * *

Haley's brown eyes fluttered open slightly, as a large smile danced across her face. She immediately sprung out of her bed, making it quickly, and ran to her dresser. Her smile widened when she noticed her brand new 'first-day of school' outfit. It consisted of a new pair of dark wash jeans, and a red t-shirt with a small black belt tied at the waist, matched with her new black converse sneakers. She was so excited to wear it, but even more excited because it was the first day of school. Ever since her first day of pre-school, she loved all first days of school. She loved the new supplies, and meeting her teacher, as well as new friends. She prayed this year her and Nathan would have the same teacher this year, because last year they didn't- but luckily she and Lucas did. Nathan certainty was not happy about it, but Lucas and Haley became close friends- just not as close as Nathan and Haley were.

"Are you seriously wearing that to school?" Fifteen year old Taylor James asked snobbishly from Haley's door way.

"Yeah? What's wrong with it?" Haley asked as her smile fell.

"Nothing... it's just.. too plain. You know, when I was in fifth grade I started wearing skirts." Taylor smirked.

"I don't really like skirts." Haley shrugged.

"Whatever. You know, pretty soon Nathan is going to notice all the girls that do wear skirts and he'll always think of you as one of the boys. Just saying." Taylor smiled wickedly and proceeded to walk away.

Haley stood in front of her mirror in her new outfit and frowned. Did Nathan really think of her as one of the boys? She was not a boy and she definitely did not want to look like one. However, she felt happy in her new outfit, and she wasn't going to let Taylor's words affect her. So once Haley finished the internal argument with herself on whether she should change or not, she quickly brushed her brown hair and placed a small red ribbon in her hair. It definitely made an improvement to her look, and Haley was more than satisfied.

Once she was done changing, she skipped down the steps and landed into the kitchen where she found her mother making eggs.

"Mornin Mom." Haley greeted cheerfully.

"Hi Haley-Bop. Are you excited?" Lydia asked as she glanced over her shoulder with a warm smile.

"Yup. I really hope Nathan and Lucas are in my class this year. It'll be so much fun!"

"You really need to get more friends that are girls, sis." 17 year old Quinn James joked as she chugged down a glass of orange juice.

"She can be friends with whomever she wants." Lydia said, continuing to fry some eggs.

"But ma, she might turn gay." Taylor said catching the tail end of the conversation as she walked through the entry way, wearing a skimpy tank top and a denim skirt.

"I don't think that'll happen Taylor. You know Haley is going to marry Nathan." Lydia smirked, and Haley just rolled her eyes.

"You look like a slut." Quinn mumbled in Taylor's direction.

"Whatever at least I don't look like a boy!" Taylor said glaring at Haley.

"Mom, do I really look like a boy?" Haley pouted.

"Not at all sweetie. You look very cute." Lydia said with a giant smile as she placed a plate of eggs in front of Haley.

"All I'm saying is that if you want Nathan to like you, you better dress more like me." Taylor said as she flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Nathan does like me. We're best friends." Haley said simply as she ate a forkful of eggs.

"I meant like if you want him to like you, like, really, really, like." Taylor smirked. "You know when I was in fifth grade I had my first boyfriend and first kiss."

Haley blushed slightly and looked down at her breakfast.

"Shut up Taylor. Leave Hales alone." Quinn advised. Now that Brian, Matthew, and Vivian were all at college, Quinn took charge as the head sibling, and Taylor was the instigator who always picked on Haley.

"Taylor, you know Haley already had her first kiss when she was four so I guess she beat you to it." Lydia laughed.

"Mom!" Haley whined. "Please don't bring that up again."

"I think it's sweet." Quinn gushed. "I wish I had someone like Nathan when I was your age."

"I think it's completely inappropriate that they kissed when they were three." Taylor stated,

Quinn immediately snorted. "Look who's talking little miss I-lost-my-virginity-at-age-thirteen."

"Well not everyone can be perfect as you Quinn!" Taylor spat.

Quinn sent 'dagger' eyes in Taylor's direction, who looked out the front door and smirked. "Well it looks like my ride is here. Catch you on the flip side, bitches."

"Taylor! Do not curse in front of Haley!" Lydia shouted as Taylor just ran out the door laughing.

"I can't believe you're letting a fifteen year old ride in a car with a senior!" Quinn exclaimed. "That guy is trouble. Trust me. I should know considering he's in my grade."

"Well Taylor certainly is a wild child. She'll just have to learn the hard way." Lydia shrugged. She and Jimmy were always pretty laid-back when it came to parenting.

"Okay well, I'm gonna go. I promised Sarah and David that I'd pick them up." Quinn said as she popped a quick kiss on her mother's cheek and Haley's hair. "Love you guys! Have fun at school Hales. And don't listen to Tay. You look stunning! Nathan won't even know what hit him." She called out and gave a wink as she dashed through the front door.

Haley just looked down blushing and her father made his way into the kitchen.

"Did I miss Taylor and Quinn?" He asked.

"Yeah but trust me you didn't want to listen to their conversation." Haley muttered as she washed down a glass of chocolate milk.

Jimmy chuckled lightly, "Okay. I am really late to work. I'll see you girls later. Have a great day!" He said as he kissed Haley on the cheek, then pulled his wife in for a quick yet extremely passionate kiss.

Haley almost gagged on her milk. "Ew! You guys are sick!"

Lydia pulled away from her husband and smiled. "Well one day when you're in love and marry your best friend, you'll understand." She smirked.

"But just wait 'till you're married." Jimmy said pretending to be strict, as Lydia laughed.

"Bye Jimmy!" She called.

"Bye Dad!" Haley waved, as her father put his shoes on and ran out the door.

It was never a dull moment in the James household.

"Here's your lunch, bub." Lydia said as she handed Haley her brand new purple lunch box that had yellow flowers printed on it.

"Thanks mom." Haley said as she stood on her tip toes and pressed a light kiss on Lydia's cheek, as Lydia knelt down and hugged her youngest daughter.

"Bye Haley. Have a good day at school. Say hi to Nate, for me."

"Okay!" Haley smiled, grabbed the lunch box and placed it in her matching back pack by the door. She then made her way out the door and walked by three houses to eagerly wait at the bus stop. Once she made it to the corner, she glanced at her white and red watch and sighed. She was early. She couldn't help it though. She was just too excited. A few minutes had passed and Haley began to grow impatient. Nathan promised he'd be at the bus stop at eight am sharp, and it was now 8:03, and the bus usually came at 8:06. Leave it to Nathan Scott, to always be late.

As she continued to look down at the watch, she noticed a figure in the corner of her eye, and looked up with a small scowl.

"You're late." She stated with her hands on her hips.

Nathan smirked. "Sorry. I over slept." He mumbled tiredly.

"The bus will be here in two minutes!"

"I know. But I'm here now, are't I?" He continued to smirk as he pulled out a small box of cracker jacks from his backpack. "Breakfast of Champions." He chuckled.

Haley rolled her eyes, "Crackerjacks are not breakfast."

"Says who?" Nathan challenged.

"Me." Haley said fighting a smile.

"Well you, Little Miss James, are wrong, because Cracker Jacks are the best breakfast I've ever had."

Haley giggled softly to herself. "Okay Nathan, whatever you say."

"Yes! A prize!" Nathan cheered as he pulled out the small package that contained a surprise inside.

"What is it?" Haley asked curiously trying to sneak a quick peak at the prize.

"It's for you." Nathan smiled sweetly as he pulled out a pink plastic charm bracelet and gently slid it on her small wrist. "Don't say I never gave you anything."

Haley giggled softly, and lightly shoved his shoulder. "Thanks, Scott."

"No problem." He chuckled as he popped a cracker jack into his mouth. "So you seem awfully happy on this fine morning."

"That's because it's the first day of school! I'm so excited! Aren't you excited? It's going to be a great year. I feel it." She rambled with a giant smile as her eyes glistened in the late August morning.

"You, Haley James, are such a nerd." Nathan teased with a playful glint in his light blue orbs.

Haley sent him a playful glare. "So? Nerds rule."

Nathan chuckled, "Whatever. I'm going to focus on basketball. It's more important anyway."  
"Well I have to get all A's if I'm going to go to Stanford." Haley smiled.

"Yeah but we're in fifth grade. Grades don't matter 'till High School. We're only young once. Live a little, James." Nathan advised with a wide smile.

"Hey! I do live!" She shot back with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah." Nathan laughed, and finally took the time to look at Haley. "New outfit?" He noticed.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Haley asked.

"Well because I never saw it before." Nathan laughed. "It looks good."

Haley smiled happily. "You think so? Taylor said I looked like a boy." She frowned.

Nathan chuckled. 'A boy? Why would she think that?"

"I dunno. Maybe because I'm not wearing a dress." Haley shrugged.

"Girls who wear dresses to school are weird." Nathan stated simply. "Trust me. You don't look like a boy. You look great."

"Thanks. You do too." Haley said with a pleased grin. Nathan was wearing black shorts and a new light blue t-shirt with a black basketball logo in the middle, and his hair had the small flip in the front.

"Thanks." Nathan shrugged. "It's nothing big. I don't really care about making first impressions."

"First impressions mean everything!" Haley argued. "If you get on the teacher's bad side, you'll have a horrible first year."

"But it doesn't have to do with clothes." Nathan chuckled. "I'm a boy. Boys don't really care about clothes."

"That's true." Haley chuckled. "So who do you want for a teacher this year?"

"Miss. Lens. I heard she's really nice and doesn't assign a lot of homework. What about you? Who do you want?" Nathan asked.

"I don't really mind, as long as I don't get Ms. Brown. Taylor had her and said she was really mean and scary."

"Yeah. I heard that too. Plus I heard she was like a hundred years old." Nathan shuttered. "I hate old teachers."

Haley laughed, "Me too."

Just then, the large yellow bus pulled up at the edge of the corner and the doors swung open.

"Ugh." Nathan groaned. "I hate school."

"Aw c'mon, it'll be fun!" Haley smiled, and gently grabbed his wrist as they walked onto the bus together.

Nathan smiled softly as his eyes gazed over the familiar faces on the bus. His and Haley's bus stop was usually one of the last stops, so the bus was pretty much already filled.

"Let's sit here." Haley pointed to the second seat in the row that was open.

"Okay." Nathan shrugged and sat next to Haley who was smiling out the window at nothing in particular.

Nathan was also gazing out at the window, until he felt someone tap him on the shoulder, causing him to turn around and smile.

"Hey Tim." Nathan greeted his friend who he met last year.

"Yo Nate. Who's your girlfriend?" Tim teased with a whiny voice.

Haley turned around when she noticed Nathan talking to someone and smiled.

"She's NOT my girlfriend." Nathan mumbled.

Haley pretended not to care and waved at the small brown haired boy. "I'm Haley."

"I'm the Tim-Master." Tim grinned a dopey smile.

Nathan rolled his eyes, "His names Tim."  
Haley giggled softly, "Well it's nice to meet you Tim."

"You too, Holly."

"Haley." Nathan corrected.

"Whatev." Tim chuckled. "So Nate, what teacher do you want?"

"Miss. Lens."

"Nice! My brother said she was hot!"

Haley rolled her eyes discreetly. Quinn warned her that this was the age boys started becoming disgusting pigs.

"I just want her 'cuz she doesn't give a lot of homework. This way I can focus on basketball and not some stupid homework." Nathan explained.

"You should come over later. My bro just got the new NBA Live game from Play Station." Tim smirked.

Nathan smiled, "I would, but I already have plans with Haley. Sorry."

Tim looked at him like he had five heads. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. Do you have a problem with that?" Nathan asked.

Tim blinked nervously, "Um no. Just wondering." He choked out and then sat back down in the seat behind Nathan.

"What was that all about?" Haley asked looking into Nathan's eyes.

"Nuthin'. Tim's just... weird." He chuckled.

"I can tell." She giggled.

"So we're still on for after school. Right?" Nathan questioned.

"Of course. It's out tradition, after all." Haley smiled as she dangled her legs over the bus floor.

"Alright. Cool." Nathan smirked. "I can't wait!"

"Me too." Haley smiled. "Do you know what your prediction is going to be this year?"

"Yup. I'm going to get a girlfriend this year."

"W-what?" Haley gulped nervously as her face turned white.

"I'm just kidding. Man Hales, you really should've seen your face." Nathan chuckled.

"You're too young to date." She said firmly.

"What are you my mom?" Nathan laughed, and Haley rolled her eyes.

"No, I just think 'dating' is stupid." Haley mumbled.

"So do I." Nathan shrugged. "Besides, I need to focus on basketball. Not stupid girls."

"You do know I am a girl right?" Haley questioned with a teasing smile.

Nathan's eyes widened, "Well yeah, but you're not stupid.I meant like the other girls."

"Right." Haley giggled. "Gotcha."

"What's your prediction?" Nathan asked.

"Maybe I'll start playing guitar." She muttered.

"Yeah?" Nathan questioned. "Cool. That sounds fun. You should definitely do it."

Haley smiled slowly. "Thanks, Maybe I will."

Finally, the bus made it in front of the school and the children eagerly exited the large vehicle and crowded through the large front doors. Nathan made sure to walk directly behind Haley so he could see her at all times. He definitely didn't want to loose her in the crowded and noisy halls.

Haley turned her head slightly and smiled up at Nathan. "I told Luke to meet us in front of the gym."

"Okay." Nathan nodded and continued trailing behind Haley. Finally they made it to the front of the gym doors and Haley rushed into Lucas's arms.

"Hey Luke! Did you find out your teacher yet?" Haley asked eagerly as she noticed him holding a light yellow form.

"Yup. I got Mr. Dawson!" He said with a grin. "I heard he's really cool."

"Nice! I can't wait to find out who I have." Haley said cheerfully.

"Yeah. You better go wait on line. It goes in alphabetical order." Lucas advised.

"Do you know who else is in your class?" Nathan asked his cousin.

Lucas immediately blushed and looked down smiling at his shoes.

"Oh my gosh! Peyton's in your class isn't she?" Haley asked knowingly.

"Who's Peyton?" Nathan asked dumbfoundedly.

"The girl Lucas has had a crush on for like a year!" Haley said in a 'duh' voice.

"Oh." Nathan smirked. "I didn't know that."

"Shut up!" Lucas hissed. "She could be right around here!"

"LUCAS SCOTT LOVES P-" Nathan shouted, but then Haley placed her hand over his mouth.

"Don't you dare!" Haley warned.

Lucas looked up with a mortified expression. "Dude, I'm going to kill you." He snapped.

Nathan chuckled, "Relax. I wasn't actually going to say it."

"Right." Lucas rolled his eyes. "Please just don't tell anyone. Okay?"

"Deal." Nathan nodded.

"Come on Nathan, I want to find out our teachers. We'll see you later Lucas." Haley said waving to her friend, and Nathan gave him a quick 'fist bump' then followed Haley to the large tables with lines that had letters of the alphabet on the wall.

"I have to go on the 'J' line." Haley frowned. "We'll meet up by the gym when we're done. Okay?"

Nathan nodded, "Okay. Good luck." He chuckled and gave Haley a quick high five as he made his way over to the 'S' table where Tim Smith was currently having a major temper-tantrum.

"I don't want to have Ms. Brown!" He screamed while punching the table.

Nathan just stood in line trying not to laugh, as he looked around the lobby and met Haley's brown eyed gaze. She gave him a soft smile and waved quickly. Nathan waved back, and gave her a quick thumbs up as she got closer to her table.

He then turned and noticed Tim being dragged away by the school's principal, and Nathan proceeded to the front of the table where a white haired man smiled at him.

"Good morning. Welcome back to school."

"Thanks." Nathan smiled politely.

"Can I have your name please?"

"Nathan Scott." He smirked proudly.

"Dan Scott's son?" The man asked with a quirked eye brow.

Nathan nodded nervously. "Uh yeah."

"Hmm." The man pressed his lips together. "How is he?"

"Good." Nathan replied.

"Anyway.." The man said, now smiling down at Nathan. "You're in fifth grade. Correct?"

"Yeah." Nathan nodded.

"Your in Miss. Lens's class. She's in room 223. Have a great year!" He smiled as he handed Nathan a few pieces of paper, and Nathan grinned. He then proceeded to the front of the gym doors to wait for Haley.

A minute later, Haley came skipping over to Nathan with a large smile.

"I have Miss. Lens!" She exclaimed with a large smile.

Nathan beamed with joy. "So do I!" He shouted with excitement.

"Yes!" Haley cheered and gave Nathan a quick hug. "This is going to be the best year ever!" She said with a giant smile.

"Definitely!" Nathan agreed. "C'mon let's walk to class together." He said as he took his hand in hers and they walked down a long hallway.

"What room is she?" Haley asked.

"223." Nathan smirked.

"I wonder who else is in out class." Haley mused out loud.

"I dunno. But did you see Tim? He freaked out 'cuz he got Ms. Brown." Nathan chuckled at the memory.

"Yeah. Poor kid." Haley giggled as she readjusted her backpack.

"You need any help?" Nathan asked.

Haley smiled, "No it's okay. Thanks though."

"Okay." Nathan nodded.

"So are you going to stick up for me if any girls try to bully me like in pre-school?" Haley asked with a small laugh.

"You got it." Nathan laughed. "I'm like your personal body guard." He boasted.

"Oh great.." She mumbled sarcastically, but obviously teasing.

Nathan laughed and rolled his eyes. "Look's like we're here!" He announced as he noticed a short, young woman who looked to be in about her late twenties standing in front of the door way.

Haley noticed she was absolutely beautiful. Her light brown hair was placed in a tight bun on top of her head, and she had on a gold sparkly shirt, with a black pencil skirt. Her lips were painted a soft pink, and her large brown eyes sparkled with happiness, as she flashed her pearly white smile when she noticed Nathan and Haley walk hand in hand to the front of the class room.

"Hi guys. I'm Miss. Lens and I'm really excited to be your teacher." She greeted happily.

"I'm Nathan Scott, and this is my best friend Haley James." Nathan said with a grin as he pointed to Haley next to him.

Miss. Lens smiled sweetly down at her students. "It's a pleasure to meet you Nathan and Haley. Please take a seat anywhere, and we'll get started in a few minutes."

"Okay. Thank you!" Haley replied as she and Nathan walked into the half full class room that was covered with colorful school posters.

Nathan found two empty seats in the third row, and Haley pressed her lips together. "I want to sit in the front."

"Aw c'mon Hales. I really want to sit next to you, and there aren't any seats in the front." Nathan begged.

"Fine." Haley relented as she placed her backpack next to her seat and sat next to Nathan. "But if you distract me I'm moving away from you." Haley warned as she remembered the event that took place in first and second grade when Nathan was in her class and sat next to her everyday, never shutting up.

Nathan chuckled, "Okay."

"So Miss. Lens seems great." Haley whispered with a smile.

"Yeah. She kind of reminds me of you." Nathan smirked.

"How so?"

"I dunno. She looks like an older version of you."

"She's really pretty." Haley gushed.

"Yeah, but I think she's married."

"Her name is Miss. though not Mrs."

"Maybe she's engaged?" Nathan asked."She had a huge ring on her finger."

"Maybe." Haley shrugged. "I hope I do look like her when I'm her age."

"I hope I can date someone some day who looks like her." He smirked.

"You're such a boy!" Haley laughed.

"You're such a dork." He countered.

Before Haley could reply, a tall red headed girl came sauntering over to where Haley was sitting and scowled.

"I was sitting there first." She spat.

"Really? Because it was empty when I got here." Haley replied with a grin.

"Yeah but I was there first." She growled.

"Sorry, but now she's here. Find somewhere else to sit." Nathan spoke up.

"Do I know you?" The red haired girl asked, with a fake innocent voice.

"Um, no?" Nathan said looking at Haley who was about to punch the girl.

"No, you look really familiar." The girl stated.

"I don't remember you." Nathan said curtly. "Sorry."

"My name is Rachel. What's yours?" She asked with a smile, completely ignoring Haley's death stare.

"Nathan." He replied with disinterest.

Meanwhile, Haley was starring at Rachel with disgust. Her red hair was perfectly straight and she was wearing a pale yellow dress which made her green eyes stick out beautifully.

"Do you want to sit next to me in the back?" Rachel asked Nathan sweetly.

"No thanks." Nathan said not even looking at her anymore.

"Well then can I sit next to you?" She practically begged.

"Haley's sitting here," Nathan pointed out the obvious.

"Tell _him_ to move." Rachel said snobbishly.

"Her." Nathan corrected. "And that's not very nice." He stated. "Haley is sitting here now, so please find somewhere else to sit. I'm not gonna ask it again."

"Ugh! Fine!" Rachel said rolling her eyes as she stormed away and took a seat in the front row.

"What a brat!" Haley muttered lowly.

Nathan chuckled, "I know. Tell me about it."

"I don't like her."

"Neither do I." Nathan agreed.

"She's wearing a stupid ugly dress," Haley whispered.

Nathan chuckled lowly, "I know. Like who does that?"

Haley automatically felt better. Nathan always had a way of making her feel better.

"Thanks for sticking up for me. I guess I really do need you as a body guard, huh?" Haley giggled.

"I'm sure you could've handled yourself just fine. I just couldn't take her so I took over."

"Right." Haley laughed. "Okay."

"I'm serious!" Nathan whispered.

Before Haley could answer, Miss. Lens came back into the room and the chattering immediately stopped as the class grew silent.

"Hi class. For those of you who don't know me, my name is Miss. Lens and I will be your fifth grade teacher this year. I'm really excited to get to know all of you and I have a feeling this is going to be a really great year, as we will be learning a lot of new material. But first, I want to learn a few things about you guys, and you can get to know me as well. Today will be an easy day considering it's the first day of school and you're probably all tired because I know I am." She said with a small laugh, as the class laughed along. "So when I take attendance, please stand up and tell the class a few things about yourself." She announced.

Haley bit softly down on her lip. She hated speaking in public and she just knew Nathan would some how bring her up, which would embarrass her.

"Okay, so to start off, I will go first to break the ice." Miss. Lens said with a boisterous smile. "I'm 28 years old, and I have been teaching at Tree Hill Elementary for about four years. I grew up in New Jersey with my parents because I'm an only child. I was a childhood actress, but when I got to college, I decided I didn't want to be an actress anymore because I loved teaching. I went to Duke University with my best friend James, who was majoring in Sports Finance. He grew up in New Jersey with me, but when I was 14 I moved to California and we lost touch. Anyway, we met up in college again and fell in love. We dated ever since then, and just this summer he proposed when we were in vacation in the Bahamas." Miss Lens said with a giant smile. "So um, yeah. We'll be getting married on Valentines Day and my new name will be Mrs. Lafferty. For now you can call me Miss. Lens, or Miss. L. Whichever you prefer. Together, we live in Wilmington which is the next town over, and we have a dog named Duke. We love traveling, and I enjoy reading as well as baking." She finished with a nervous giggle. "Do you guys have any questions?"

Immediately Rachel's hand flew up in the air. "Will we be invited to your wedding?"

Haley's mouth dropped open. "She's so rude!" She whispered to Nathan who nodded in agreement.

Miss. Lens smiled, "Most likely, yes. Only if you guys are good." She laughed, and Haley smiled.

"I really like her." She whispered.

"Me too. She's cool." Nathan replied lowly.

"Look at her ring!" Haley marveled.

"It's huge" Nathan said as he stared at the diamond rock on Miss. Lens's finger.

"Can we meet your boyfriend one day?" Rachel asked again.

"Sure. I'm sure he can come in one day." Miss. Lens stated. "So any more questions?"

Nathan's hand shot up in the air.

"Yes..Nathan is it?" Miss. Lens asked at she nodded toward Nathan.

"Yeah." He nodded with a smile.

"What's your question?"

"Did you like Duke? That's my dream college." Nathan asked with a genuine smile, which made Haley smile as well.

"Oh yes. I loved it. My boyfriend was even on the basketball team. It was great."

"Cool. Thanks!" Nathan smiled at his teacher.

"Teacher's pet." Haley whispered teasingly.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Look who's talking, dork."

Haley chuckled, and then raised her hand.

"Yes, Haley?" Miss. Lens asked with a smile.

"What's your favorite book?"

Miss Lens's smile grew widely. "Hmm. That's a great question. I would have to say _Jayne Eyre."_

Haley nodded and simply smiled, while Nathan looked at her with a giant smirk. "Teacher's pet." He coughed.

Haley lightly shoved him in his seat. "It was just a question."

"I bet you're going to go home and read that book. Aren't you?" Nathan questioned with a knowingly smirk.

"You know me so well, Scott." Haley laughed.

Miss. Lens then went through the attendance list and called out people to share information. Haley's ears perked up when she heard Rachel's name be called.

"Hi, my name is Rachel Gatina and I like boys, basketball, and shopping." She smiled and Miss. Lens's eyes widened. The boys in the class who weren't paying attention, sure were now and Haley rolled her eyes when Nathan even looked up a little.

"Okay." Miss. Lens clapped. "Thank you Rachel. I like basketball and shopping too."

"What about boys?" Rachel asked with an innocent smile.

"I only like one boy and his name is James Lafferty." She said with a slight blush, and Haley smiled widely. It was adorable. Haley loved seeing the look on her face when she talked about her fiancee. It was so obvious that he was the light of her world.

"Aww." Rachel smiled.

Nathan turned to look at Haley and saw her eyes sparkle. He couldn't help but smile. She loved the idea of love and he knew she was happy for their teacher.

Until Haley's name was called, Nathan tuned everyone else out but when Haley stood up he gave her an encouraging smile.

"Hi Haley. Can you tell us something about you?" Miss Lens asked with a sweet smile.

Haley blushed softly and looked down at her hands. "Um my name is Haley James and I like reading and learning new things, and I want to be a teacher and go to Stanford."

Miss Lens clapped loudly and gave Haley a wide smile. "That's great Haley. It's good to dream big."

Nathan clapped loudly and gave Haley a discreet thumbs up. She blushed as she looked at her classmates and quickly sat back down as another student stood up.

"Nice job." Nathan smiled.

"Thanks." She replied softly.

After several more minutes, Miss. Lens called Nathan's name and he stood up with a charming smirk. "My name is Nathan Scott and I'm going to play for the Charlotte Bobcats one day."

"Wow you're definitely determined." Miss. Lens said with a smile. "My fiancee would love you. He's a huge Bobcat fan."

"So am I." Nathan smiled.

"Well great. Good luck." Miss Lens smiled.

"Thanks." Nathan smirked.

"Anything else you'd like to add?"

"I like video games, basketball, cars, and my friends. Especially Haley. We've been friends since we were three."

"Four, actually." Haley corrected with a shy smile.

"COUGH, LOSER, COUGH!" Rachel 'coughed' falsely, and Miss. Lens turned around with her hands on her hips, as the class laughed loudly.

"Excuse me Rachel. That was not appropriate, please apologize." Miss. Lens advised.

"Sorry." Rachel mumbled lowly.

"Thank you." Miss. Lens stated and continued taking attendance.

"Hey are you okay?" Nathan whispered.

"Yeah." Haley gave him a fake smile.

"Don't lie." He said with a knowingly smile.

"It's fine." Haley dismissed. "Don't worry about it."

"Okay." Nathan shrugged and proceeded to listen to Miss. Lens talk about what the class will be learning this year. Haley was eagerly taking down notes, and Nathan couldn't help but playfully roll his eyes. She was such a dork, but he didn't care. That's what made Haley her. She was smart and intelligent and even though Nathan teased her about it, he always admired her for being so smart.

* * *

It was finally lunch time and Haley and Nathan were forced to sit with their class mates, which meant they couldn't sit with Lucas at his table. Haley and Nathan sat at the end of the table, across from each other, and unfortunately Rachel was sitting next to Nathan.

"So Nathan how long have you been playing basketball?" Rachel asked as she took a bite of salad.

Haley tried her best not to roll her eyes. What ten year old eats salad for lunch?

"Eight years." Haley answered for him, noticing that he was still counting on his fingers.

"I'm sorry but did I ask you Whaley?" Rachel asked snobbishly.

Haley frowned as she looked down at her lunch. Her family always teased her that she ate too much, but she never thought she was fat. All she was eating was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, a juice box, animal crackers, and a bag of pretzels.

Nathan gave Haley a quick look of pity and turned towards Rachel.

"Listen Rachel. Haley is my best friend. Stop being mean to her or you can leave." Nathan said as he huffed out his chest.

"Aw that's cute. Are you guys like dating?" Rachel asked and then pretended to gag.

"Why does everyone think that?" Haley asked.

"Oh I'm sorry. Silly me. You're too ugly to ever have a boyfriend. Especially someone as cute as Nathan." Rachel smirked.

Haley couldn't take it anymore so she stood up and ran to the bathroom. Nathan glanced at Rachel and gave her a look of disgust. "Look what you did." He said full of shame directed towards Rachel.

He then got up out of his seat and ran out of the cafeteria to attempt to find Haley.

He stood in front of the girls bathroom and took a deep breath.

_Here goes nothing_. He thought as he pushed open the door and a few girls ran out screaming. When he was alone he looked under the stall and saw two converse clad feet on the floor.

"Hales?" Nathan asked softly as he heard small sounds of sniffling.

"Nathan?" Haley asked as she wiped the tears from her cheeks and stood up to open the stall door and Nathan came rushing in.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly and Haley went rushing into his arms hugging him tightly as she cried into his shirt.

"No."

"Don't listen to her. She's mean and nothing she said is true." Nathan whispered soothingly. "You aren't fat and you're not ugly. She's a bully and you shouldn't let her ruin your day."

"She-she was the girl-" Haley sobbed.

"What are you talking about?" Nathan asked looking into her eyes.

"She was the girl who bullied me in pre-school. You stuck up for me."

"How do you know?" Nathan asked.

"Her hair. And that's why she remembered you. We were all in the same class and she always tried to kiss you. Do you remember that?"

"Oh yeah. Ew." Nathan shuddered at the thought. "Luckily you were there to be my pretend girl friend." Nathan smirked.

Haley playfully rolled her eyes. "God, I hate her so much!"

"So do I." Nathan agreed as he kissed her hair softly. "Just ignore her, okay?"

"Okay." Haley sniffled and reveled into Nathan's embrace. "Thank you so much. I really don't know what I'd do with out you." She whispered.

"You'd probably die." Nathan said smugly.

"Nathan!" She shrieked loudly and smiled a little.

"You really shouldn't cry. You look pretty when you smile." He repeated the exact same words he did when he was younger and Haley's heart fluttered.

Her smile grew larger as she squeezed him harder. "You're the best." She said softly.

"I know." He smirked.

"Why are you so full of yourself?" Haley huffed.

"Because I have you to remind me how great I am all the time." Nathan chuckled.

"Well then I'm going to stop."

"No!" Nathan shouted. "I mean... it's nice when you tell me I'm great. My parents never do." He said sadly.

Haley gave him a small smile. "Well then I'll make sure to keep saying it. Your parents obviously don't realize how great their son is."

"Thanks Hales." Nathan smiled.

"No. Thank _you_." Haley whispered.

"Now come on. Let's go to recess. I know you want to go the swings." Nathan said knowingly.

"I just wanna read my book." Haley sniffled.

Normally, Nathan would have laughed and called her a nerd but he knew she was fragile and he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Okay. I'll stay with you." Nathan said.

"No, it's okay. You go play basketball with the boys." Haley told him.

"I want to stay with you." Nathan pressed.

"Well fine, whatever, but we better get out of the girls room or people will start making fun of _you_." Haley smiled.

Nathan rolled his eyes, "I swear if she says anything to you again I'll beat her up."

Haley chuckled softly, "Right." She said sarcastically. "You say that to me and yet you never actually do."

"Well this is different." Nathan said smugly.

Haley giggled, "Okay, whatever you say."

Nathan looked down at her lips curved in a smile."You're smiling."

"And?" Haley asked with arched eyebrows.

"And it's pretty. That's why you should smile more." Nathan said simply.

"Okay." Haley's smile grew larger, and together she and Nathan walked out of the stall but stopped suddenly when they noticed someone standing over the sink, washing her hands.

The familiar woman met their embarrassed gazes through the mirror and her eyes widened.

"What are you doing in here, Nathan?" Miss. Lens asked with a small smile. "You do know this is a girls bathroom right?"

Nathan dropped Haley's hand from his grasp and blushed profusely. "Yeah I um uh-"

Miss Lens laughed softly. "It's okay. I heard you and Haley talking. Is everything okay?" She asked turning towards Haley who was fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"Rachel was making fun of her." Nathan said at the same time Haley said 'Yes.'

Miss. Lens eyes widened and went rushing over to Haley.

"What did she say to you?"

"Nothing. It's fine." Haley lied as she cut her eyes towards Nathan.

"Hales, don't lie. Tell Miss. Lens what happened."

"I don't want her to get in trouble." She mumbled lowly.

Miss. Lens smiled softly and placed her hand on Haley's shoulder. "It'll stay between us Haley. Just please tell me what she said."

"She called her fat and ugly." Nathan said angrily.

"Nathan!" Haley groaned.

"Is this true?" Miss. Lens asked Haley who nodded softly. Miss. Lens bit down on her lip and sighed. "I'm sorry she said that to you. It's not true. If you ever have a problem with her please tell me. I need to know these things so I can keep you safe."

"Okay." Haley agreed with a quick smile.

"You're lucky you have such a great friend like Nathan. That was really nice of you to come in here, although you really shouldn't be in here but I'll let it slide this time." Miss. Lens said firmly to Nathan, who nodded understandingly.

"You guys really remind me of me and my fiance. He was always so protective of me when we were little. Actually he still is." She chuckled and Haley gave her a wide smile. "Anyway, have fun at recess. And again, if there is a problem, always tell me or another adult. Got it?"

Nathan and Haley nodded.

"Thank you Miss. Lens." Haley said sweetly.

"You're welcome. See you later." She gave them a soft wave and left the bathroom.

"That was so awkward." Nathan chuckled.

"She's the best." Haley smiled.

"C'mon we need to get out of here." Nathan begged as he pulled Haley out of the bathroom and ran through the hallway and out the doors to the playground behind the school.

Immediately Haley saw Lucas on the basketball court picking other boys to be on his team.

"Go." She said pointing while looking up at Nathan.

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you-"

"It's fine." She smiled. "I kind of just want to be alone. Thank you though."

"Okay but if she says anything to you, come up to me right away. Do you understand?"

"Yes, _mom_." Haley joked with a loud giggle.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Alright see you later, _nerd_."

Haley stuck her tongue out at him and left to go sit on the swings by herself as she took out her book and proceeded to read for the next thirty minutes, ignoring the people who would walk by and stare at her.

She reluctantly looked up from her book when she noticed a shadow standing above her, and she prepared herself for what was to come, thinking it was Rachel coming back to make fun of her, Relief washed over her body when she realized it wasn't Rachel, but rather Nathan standing above her.

"Oh hey." She smiled. "What's up?"

"Not much." He said as he wiped his brow with the back of his hand. "How's your book?"

"Good. How was basketball?"

"Fun. My team won." He smirked.

"Congratulations." Haley smiled and gave him a quick high five.

"Did anyone bother you?" He asked tentatively.

"Nope. I was like in a whole different world." Haley smiled. "I love reading."

"Why am I friends with you again?" Nathan joked.

"Oh shut up!"

"You shut up!" Nathan fired back.

"What are we? Five?" Haley giggled.

"Seems like it." Nathan chuckled. "C'mon, let's get back to class." He said as he led the way back inside, and Haley trailed behind him.

* * *

Finally, the school day ended and Haley and Nathan practically ran out of the class room and onto the bus. After about fifteen minutes of Nathan making the mistake of asking Haley what her book was about, she just rambled on and on about the plot and what she thought would happen and which character she loved or hated, Nathan just watched her and smiled, not even understanding a word she said, but just happy she was happy, the bus finally stopped at their corner.

"...and then the boy whose name is Jamie took her hand and said 'I love you' and I almost threw the book because I was so happy!"

Nathan chuckled as he listened her continuing to ramble not even realizing that the bus stopped.

"C'mon Hales. We're here. You can finish telling me about Jamie and Lucy on the way to the river court."

Which she did. Another ten minute walk, Haley didn't stop talking about Jamie and how she wished her future husband would be just like him. Sweet, caring, loving, blah, blah, blah..

"You do realize he's a book character right?" Nathan chuckled.

"Yes but a girl can dream, can't she?" Haley giggled.

"Sure." Nathan smiled as he kicked a pebble across the street watching it bounce away from him.

"I decided that I am going to name my son Jamie."

"Jamie?" Nathan questioned.

"Well James, but I'll call him Jamie." She said sweetly.

"What if your husband doesn't like that name?" Nathan chuckled.

"Well then too bad." She giggled.

Nathan laughed and stopped when they finally made it to the river court. Luckily it was empty, and together they walked to their 'table'- which was an old, chipped red painted picnic table underneath a large oak tree.

"Did you bring snacks?" Nathan asked.

"Yup."

"Paper?"

"Yeah." She nodded, and took a seat at the table as Nathan jumped up onto the tree, climbing it and reaching down into a small hidden hole which was covered by bright green leaves.

"Is it still there?" Haley questioned hopefully.

"You know it." Nathan smirked, and hopped down from the tree as he placed a small can on the table.

Haley immediately reached in her backpack and took out two pieces of paper and pens. She handed one to Nathan and smiled.

A comfortable silence hung in the air as Nathan and Haley eagerly wrote their 'dreams' for this year.

"So when can we show each other our dreams?" Nathan asked.

"When we graduate college."

"College!? I doubt this tree will still even be here." Nathan sighed.

"It will be." Haley reassured him.

"Well just in case, I'll do this." Nathan said as he grabbed his pen and carved his and Haley's initials into the bark. It was barely noticeable, but they knew it was still there. He then walked back to the table and wrote 'N + H, BFF ALWAYS & FOREVER."

"What did you write?" Haley asked with wide eyes as she watched her friend 'vandalize' the picnic table.

"Nathan and Haley. Best Friends Forever. Always and Forever."

"Aren't you going to get in trouble?" Haley asked nervously.

"Nope. This is _our_ table." He smirked.

* * *

**I know I took Lucas and Haley's thing with the predictions and I'm sorry but this was crucial for something that's going to happen later in the story.**

**Lucas and Haley will still be friends but not best friends because Nathan and Haley are. **

**I also used 'Miss. Lens' as none other then the Bethany Joy Lenz. (I spelt the name differently though just because...) It's weird considering Joy IS Haley but I'm the biggest 'Jethany' shipper so I wanted to include James and Joy as themselves even though they aren't actors in the story or even dating in real life but whatever. It's not going to be too important in the story but they are needed in some of the later stories. Also pay attention to some of the things Miss. Lens says about her and her fiancee. I guess it's a little bit of foreshadowing but not really... I don't want to give too much away. Any questions/concerns/things you want me to include PLEASE let me know. I'm all ears :)**

**Thanks**

**xox**


	7. The Valentine and The Wedding

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**I didn't anticipate to wait this long but my life is pretty hectic. Anyway, last chapter I got my first negative review and it kind of bummed me out, but I won't let it get to me. I'm sorry if I made any of you 'uncomfortable' by using James and Joy as characters but I'm not going to apologize for writing it. I love them and I know they're not going to date so the only way they will is in my head so I just like to incorporate it some how in my stories. I'm a dreamer and this story is all about dreaming. It's about best friends and falling in love, and I needed to incorporate Miss. Lens and her husband James because they kind of foreshadow Nathan and Haley. If it makes you that uncomfortable don't read it. Honestly, you won't offend me if you stop reading but please do not attack my writing. Thank you.**

**And on a more positive note, here is the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Valentine's Day.

Nathan never understood the concept. It was stupid, really. It wasn't like Christmas where he would get a lot of gifts. No. It was where boys had to spend money on stupid flowers and candy for a girl they thought was special. He didn't understand it, but all he knew was that girl's made a HUGE deal out of it, and they expected to get jewelry and chocolate and cheesy cards that say how much the guy loves her.

He fought the urge to roll his eyes as he walked into his classroom which was decorated for the 'Valentine's Day Party.' Seriously? What's the purpose of having a party? It's not like any of them were in love. They were ten and eleven years old, but Nathan wouldn't complain because any excuse for a party in school was totally acceptable.

"Hey Nathan. Happy almost Valentine's Day." Haley said sweetly as she looked up at him from her desk where she was setting up her decorated 'Valentine Mail Box'. Miss. Lens assigned the project over the weekend where the students were required to decorate an old shoe box and transform it into a card holder so that fellow class mates could put their Valentine's Day Cards in your box.

Haley's was decorated in red paint (not an ounce of pink, considering she HATED pink) with purple and white hearts glued to the sides. It looked like she put a ton of work into it, where as Nathan's was just blue and red construction paper wrapped around the box with a small basketball traced on the side.

"Nice box." Haley commented with a sarcastic grin as she noticed Nathan's pathetic excuse for a Valentine collector box.

"Whatever. It's not like I'm even going to get any stupid Valentines." He muttered.

Haley smiled at him, and reached down into her backpack as she pulled out a red envelope. "Really? Because I'm pretty sure this is for you." She stated with her lips curled into a tight smile as she dropped the envelope into his box.

"Okay. Maybe I got one. Thanks." He snickered.

"Why don't you think you're going to get any?" Haley asked curiously.

"Don't the boys usually have to give girls ones? I didn't know if girls gave boys cards."

"Of course they do silly. It's Valentine's Day. Everyone deserves to be recognized, whether or not they have boyfriends or girlfriends." Haley stated.

"You're such a girl." Nathan chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Haley asked, slightly offended.

"Girls love all this cheesy lovey stuff, but I hate it. It's so stupid." Nathan said with a groan. "If it wasn't a project, I wouldn't have even done it."

Haley shrugged, "Well I like it because for one day love is stronger than hate."

Nathan just gave her a dopey look and chuckled. "Right, so today it's okay to love Rachel Gatina then?"

"Not in a million years." She said with a smirk.

"Well that's too bad because I was going to ask her to be my Valentine." Nathan said trying to keep a straight face.

Haley's smile instantly died on her lips, and it turned from a hurt expression to a scowl. "You're joking right?"

Nathan shrugged. "Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not."

Haley scoffed. "Ugh."

"I mean if she is, why would you even care?" Nathan mused.

"Because.. you're my best friend and I don't want you to be infected with her disgusting slime." Haley said slightly shuddering.

"You sure that's it?" Nathan asked. "I mean c'mon Hales. I think you'd be a little jealous."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Like I said. Not in a million years."

"So what is it then?" Nathan pressed.

"Because I hate her, and if you really were my best friend, you'd hate her too!" Haley whispered shouted.

Nathan chuckled softly. "It's a good thing I hate her then."

"Huh?" Haley asked slightly confused.

"I was kidding. You actually think I'd ask her to be my Valentine? That's just gross!"

Relief suddenly flooded over Haley and she smiled. "Thank God! I really thought I was going to have to check you into a mental hospital." She joked.

"Funny Haley." Nathan said sarcastically

"So are you going to Miss. Lens' wedding tomorrow?"

Technically valentines day was tomorrow but considering today was a Friday, Miss. Lens wanted to celebrate Valentines day today and tomorrow was her wedding day, which all her students were invited to.

"I dunno yet. Are you?"

Haley smiled wide. "Yeah. It's my first wedding I'm ever going to. I'm super excited!"

"Why? I mean, it's just a wedding."

"Because weddings usually are like the best days of people's lives, and plus Miss. Lens is my favorite teacher ever and she seems happy, so I'm happy for her." Haley explained.

Before Nathan had any chance to explain, Miss. Lens walked in with a bright smile on her face. "Good morning class. Today is going to be a really fun day. I hope you all brought in cards to give to your class mates."

Immediately Rachel's hand shot up in the air and announced that she made Miss. Lens a card, as well as a chocolate heart. Haley rolled her eyes.

"Hey. I saw that, Little Miss James." Nathan whispered with a large smirk.

Haley turned slightly towards Nathan and gave him a playful glare but quickly diverted her attention back to the teacher when she started to announce the rules to giving out Valentine's.

"Please do it in an orderly fashion. Meaning that do not all crowd around one desk. Make sure everyone gets one, and they all say NICE things." Miss. Lens stressed. "When you place your box on your desk you may start, when you finish please sit at your desk but please do not read your cards until everyone is seated. Got it?" She further instructed, and the class all nodded as they got up and started to drop their Valentine's in fellow class mate's decorated boxes.

"Nice Box, Nathan." Rachel said with an 'innocent' smile as she passed by the blue eyed boy.

"Uh, thanks." Nathan replied as he dropped a basketball Valentine into someone's box.

"You're welcome." Rachel answered as she dropped a large envelope into his box. "I hope you like your Valentine. I made yours special." She said in her high pitched voice and walked away.

"What was that all about?" Haley asked approaching Nathan.

Nathan shrugged, "I have no idea."

"I think she likes you." Haley commented.

"Ugh. Why?"

"I don't know. She's Rachel. Obviously she's crazy." Haley chuckled.

"You're telling me." Nathan laughed quickly. "Hey! Was that an insult?" He asked catching onto her words.

"Maybe." Haley giggled and walked away, continuing dropping her Valentine's in their respected homes.

Nathan discreetly dropped his last Valentine into Haley's box- finishing early, and went back to his seat fidgeting as he tried everything not to open his box. He was getting eager to read his cards.

Several minutes later, Haley finally finished and made her way back to her seat, and Miss. Lens announced that it was okay to read the Valentines. Haley and Nathan eagerly tore open their boxes and flipped through their Valentine's.

When Nathan got to the white envelope Rachel handed him, he rolled his eyes. It read, "Dear Nathan, Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, I think you are cute, I hope you think I am too. Happy Valentine's Day! Love, Rachel."

Haley glanced at Nathan from the corner of her eye and noticed him reading a large card decorated in glittery hearts. She turned towards him and ripped the card out of his hands. She wanted to puke after she read it. "Her and Taylor would probably be great friends." Haley commented with a smug look.

Nathan chuckled softly. "You're probably right."

"Probably? C'mon Nathan, when am I ever wrong?" Haley said, mimicking his cocky smirk.

Nathan playfully rolled his eyes and smiled down at his best friend. "Cocky much?"

"Maybe from hanging out with you too much." Haley joked.

"Well then maybe we should fix that." Nathan said all but being serious.

Haley's heart thumped in her chest. She knew Nathan was joking, but still, she hated thinking about life with out Nathan.

"Kiddin!" Nathan said quickly as he watched Haley's playful smile fall from her bright features.

"Don't joke like that Nathan Royal Scott."

"Uh oh. You used the middle name." He smirked.

"Shut up and read your Valentine's." Haley ordered.

Nathan just chuckled as he continued reading his cards, and smiled widely when he got to a particular one. It was a small yellow heart with orange basketballs drawn neatly around the boarder. In the center in red ink it said, 'Dear Nathan, I know how much you hate this day, but I hope you enjoy it. Luv ya! Always and Forever," It didn't have a signature, but Nathan knew who it was from, so he smiled at Haley who was reading one of her cards.

"Thanks for the card. It was my favorite one." Nathan said honestly.

Haley turned towards him and her heart thumped wildly. "Thanks." She said attempting not to smile widely.

"Did you read mine yet?" Nathan asked, slightly fidgeting in his seat.

Haley quickly dug her hand in the box and fished through it until she found the card Nathan gave her. On the front he drew what resembled two stick figures in firefighter suits. It was a game he and Haley always played in the summer time. They'd use the water hose and pretend the shed was on fire and they'd have to spray it with water. Haley would put her dolls in the shed and have to try and save them. It was Nathan's favorite game. When Haley opened the card she smiled when a candy necklace was taped to the inside of it. Sweet tarts were her favorite candy. Also on the inside, Nathan glued two candy conversation hearts to the card. One was yellow that said 'BFF' and the other was 'FOREVER & ALWAYS' Next to the candy, Nathan wrote in his messy handwriting, 'It was the closest thing to Always and Forever. Happy Valentines Day Haley James! Your Best friend in the whole wide world, Nathan R. Scott.'

When she finished reading she got up and threw her arms around Nathan, while Rachel was sitting in her own seat looking on with much envy, that neither Haley nor Nathan noticed.

"Thanks so much Nathan! This was the best card, like ever!"

"It better be. It took me like an hour. You know I suck at drawing." Nathan muttered.

Haley chuckled, "I know. It's really good though, so thanks."

"Sure. Glad ya like it." Nathan smirked.

"You have another one." Haley pointed out with a small smile.

"That's weird. I got one from everyone in the class. Who could it be from?" Nathan asked with a furrowed brow.

"I don't know." Haley said trying not to blush. "Why don't you open it and find out?"

Nathan shrugged, "Alright." He answered, then tore open the envelope that said, "I hope one day you will know how much I like you. From your secret admirer." Nathan read it quietly to Haley and she gave him a soft smile. "Who do you think it's from?" She asked.

Nathan rolled his eyes, and ripped it into two halves. "Probably Rachel."

Haley's heart stopped. "Wh-why'd you rip it?" She stuttered.

"Secret admirer's are dumb." He mumbled.

Haley faked a laugh. "Yeah." She said half-heavyhearted.

* * *

"Smile for the camera!" Lydia gushed as she eagerly snapped the shutter button on her camera as Nathan and Haley stood before her dressed in a tux and white dress.

"You guys look adorable!" Deb squealed as she also took a photo.

"Ma, no more pictures please!" Nathan begged.

"It's like I'm looking at the future." Deb chuckled.

"I know right? C'mon a few more pictures! We need these for your wedding album!" Lydia said playing along.

"Yes! This will be perfect. It's preparation for you guys' wedding one day." Deb smiled.

"Mom!" Nathan groaned. "Haley's my best friend."

Haley stood there silently, with cheeks flaming red as she continued smiling at the camera.

"Y'all know it's gonna happen one day." Deb continued.

Nathan rolled his eyes, and turned his body towards Haley. "Sorry. She's so annoying!" He whispered in her ear.

Haley giggled softly. "Its fine. My mom's the same way."

"Okay kids. We're going to be late. We don't want to walk in when Miss. Lens is walking down the aisle." Lydia commanded as she ushered Nathan and Haley into the car, where she and Deb drove them to the small white church where Miss. Lens would be getting married.

"I'm so excited!" Haley clapped in her seat in the back of the car.

Nathan chuckled next to her as he fidgeted nervously with his black bow tie. "Why?" He asked.

"Because I want to see how pretty Miss. Lens looks! She said she couldn't wait to marry her boyfriend. She said they were best friends." Haley gushed.

"Yeah I'm sure she'll look pretty. You look pretty too, Hales." Nathan said with a genuine smile.

Haley flashed him her pearly white smile. "Thanks. You do too."

"I look pretty?" He smirked.

"You know what I mean."

"No. I don't think I do." He encouraged her.

"Handsome." Haley corrected quickly.

"I know." Nathan smirked. "Thanks."

Finally after about a five minute drive to the church, Lydia parked her silver van and helped Deb get Nathan and Haley out from the back seats. Much to Nathan's dismay, Deb took another photo of the kids in front of the church, and walked down the aisle to find seats in the pews on the bride side.

Haley looked up in the front of the church and stared at her teachers soon to be husband. She had met him once when he came to her class room one day in November and he was really nice. Haley couldn't help but think that he was really cute, too. He was tall, and muscular with raven black hair that was slightly pushed up in the front. He had light stubble on his jaw line, and bright blue eyes. He even looked a little bit like Nathan. He was wearing a black tuxedo and fiddled nervously with his hands. Haley could tell he was nervous, but despite the nerves, he had a large grin on his features as she looked straight towards the doors where his soon-to-be-wife would be arriving through.

"Haley looks love stuck." Lydia joked quietly as she glanced at her daughter who was still gazing at Miss. Lens's fiance.

"Huh?" She asked, snapping out of her daze.

"He sure is cute." Lydia gushed. "He and Miss. Lens are going to make a dashing pair."

"I know." Haley smiled dreamily. "How much longer until she gets here?" She asked impatiently.

"Soon, bub." Lydia said patting her daughter on her knee.

"I can't wait." Haley gushed.

Nathan sat next to Haley and looked back up at where Miss. Lens's fiance was standing. He tried to picture himself standing up there and what it would be like to watch the girl of his dreams walk down the aisle. He quickly shook himself from those thoughts. He was an eleven year old boy after all. He shouldn't be thinking like that. That's what girls thought about. Not boys.

"I want to get married in this church, Mom." Haley said simply as she turned towards her mother with wide brown eyes.

Lydia smiled down at her youngest daughter. "You should. It's a very pretty church."

"I hope my future husband looks like him." She said, now facing towards Nathan as she pointed to where Miss. Len's fiance, James, stood.

"Yeah. He's a cool guy." Nathan shrugged.

"He seems nervous." Haley whispered.

"I think he's excited."

"Miss. Lens is excited too. She gets to spend the rest of her life with the love of her life. It's so cute!" Haley gushed.

Nathan just chuckled softly, and stood up when he heard the organs start to boom through the church walls.

Haley practically squealed with excitement as she bounced up from her spot on the pew and turned towards the large doors that were now opening up.

She was torn between looking at Jame's reaction when he first saw Miss. Lens, or looking at Miss. Lens every second. She decided to look at James because she wanted to see what he would do, and her smile grew as she noticed tears brimming in his eyes. He had a large smile stretched across his face, and his eyes twinkled with joy. Haley then turned towards Miss. Lens who was slowly walking down the aisle with her father attached to her arm. Haley almost gasped when she noticed how beautiful her teacher looked. She wore a long satin lace white dress with a long train in the back. It fit snugly on her petite frame, and it had a sweet heart neck line.

"Wow." Haley heard Nathan gasp, and smiled wider. Everyone's eyes were glued to Miss. Lens.

When she made it towards Haley's pew she gave her a grateful smile and small wave, and Haley eagerly returned the wave and a large smile. She could tell her teacher also had tears of happiness unshed in her eyes, and Haley's heart burst with happiness.

Finally, Miss. Lens' father gave her away to a beaming James and kissed her softly on the cheek. Haley practically melted at the sight. She couldn't help but dream of her own wedding day and when her father would give her away to the love of her life.

She finally tuned back into reality when she eagerly listened to the couple's vows they wrote for each other.

"Bethany..." James started and quickly wiped a small tear from his eye. "Words can not describe my love for you, and I'm the luckiest guy alive because I get to show you and prove to you how much I love you for the rest of my life. You're the love of my life, and I never want to live with out you. This is the best day of my entire life because I'm marrying my best friend. I've always loved you my entire life, and I dreamed of this moment forever. You're beautiful, kind, smart, generous, and easily the best thing that has ever happened to me. I will treat you like a Princess every single day, because that's how you deserve to be treated. This I vow to you today." He said with a bodacious smile, and reached out to wipe the tear from her cheek.

Miss. Lens smiled sweetly, and gently squeezed his hand that was intertwined with his.

"James... I love you. I am so lucky to have found you. I cherish every single second I am with you because even though I get to spend forever with you, some how that won't be enough. You still make my heart race whenever I look at you. I can not wait to start our journey together. You're my partner in crime and the love of my life, but most of all you're my best friend. Not many people get to say they marry their best friends, but I do. I will be by your side forever. This I vow to you today." She finished with a gleeful smile, and Lydia looked down at Haley with a knowing smile. The entire ceremony she was thinking about how she hoped one day her daughter and Nathan would be the one saying those words to each other.

* * *

The beautiful ceremony finally ended after a long sweet kiss between the hopelessly in love couple, and now guests were waiting anxiously at the reception hall for the new couple to make their appearance.

"I can't believe we're going to have to call Miss. Lens, Mrs. Lafferty now." Haley said to Nathan.

"I know. I'm probably going to forget." He chuckled.

"They were so cute together. They are so in love! I hope I can be in love like that one day." Haley said with a dreamy smile.

"You have a long time until you fall in love." Nathan pointed out.

Haley smiled softly and looked down at her feet. "I don't want to wait too long."

"You won't." Nathan reassured her.

Before Haley could reply, the DJ announced the new couple and they came out with excited smiles apparent on their faces. They then shared their first dance as Haley watched on with wishful eyes.

"Hey. You wanna dance?" Nathan asked knowingly.

Haley turned toward her best friend and nodded with a large smile. "Okay."

He then took her hand in his as they made their way to the crowded dance floor and shared a slow dance- neither knowingly what the song's name was.

"I'm so glad we're friends Nathan." Haley said lazily as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

Nathan smiled. "Me too, Hales."

"Can you promise me something?" She asked looking into his clear blue eyes.

"Of course." Nathan said throatily.

"Promise me whoever you marry or date, I'll like. Okay?"

Nathan furrowed his eyes brows. "Okay." He agreed. "Why?"

"Because you're my best friend and you deserve the best. I don't want you to marry someone mean." Haley said softly.

Nathan chuckled. "Okay. I'll make sure you like her, but that means I;ll have to like who you date or marry."

"Deal." Haley agreed.

"You sure? I might not let any guys get to you." He said with a smirk as he laid a protective hand on her waist.

Haley playfully rolled her eyes. "I guess I'll die alone then."

Nathan chuckled, "No you won't. You'll never be alone. I promise."

Haley felt her heart thump as she wrapped her arms tighter around Nathan, as Lydia went a little too 'camera-happy' and snapped several pictures.

Suddenly, Miss Lens, now Mrs. Lafferty, approached Nathan and Haley with a cheerful smile.

"Hi guys! Thank you so much for coming." She said bending down slightly, but still holding onto her husband's hand.

Haley looked up and her eyes sparkled. "Miss. Lens! I mean- Mrs. Lafferty- you look so pretty! I love your dress!"

Miss. Lens smiled sweetly. "Aw thank you Haley. You look adorable! You too Nathan."

Nathan blushed softly. "Thanks." They answered in unison.

"This is my husband James." Miss. Lens said as she pointed to her husband.

James smiled widely and waved to her students.

"Babe, this is Nathan and Haley that I was telling you about." She said softly.

"Oh right, you said they reminded you of us." He smiled. "It's so great to meet you guys."

"You too!" Haley beamed excitedly.

"Thanks for coming." He replied. "Are you having fun?"

"Yep! I loved your speeches. They were very sweet." Haley complimented.

James and his wife smiled, thanking them once again and Lydia quickly interrupted to take a picture of Nathan and Haley with their teacher.

"She's a great lady." Lydia gushed.

"I know. She's my favorite teacher. I want to be just like her when I'm older." Haley beamed.

"I want to be just like James." Nathan added. "He's awesome!"

Lydia smiled at Deb as she laughed softly.

"What's so funny?" Haley asked.

"Oh nothing sweetie." Lydia quickly dismissed. "Just that you guys are blind."

"Blind? I see fine, Mom." Haley argued.

Lydia continued to chuckle and snapped yet another picture of Nathan and Haley in hopes of some day adding it to their wedding album.

* * *

**I'm sorry I totally suck at ending chapters. Lol.**

**Anyway, I hate to say this but this was the last of the Naley fluff. Of course there will still be some but next chapter I am starting the middle school years, and the drama officially starts. I'm kind of excited because the story is going to start picking up, and we'll get to the entire purpose of the story, but it's not going to be good. Just a heads up!**

**Again, sorry for the long wait... **

**I hope to have next chapter up by the weekend but no promises because midterms are coming up and I need to study. **

**So, thanks for reading. Feel free to drop a review.**

**Thank you so much! :)**


	8. I'd Lie

**This is the part y'all have been waiting for! Nathan and Haley are about thirteen, and it's full of drama :) **

**Things are finally starting to pick up, and I hope you like it!**

**Thank you SO much for all the kind reviews. You're seriously the best! This fic would not be here if it wasn't for you.**

**I just want to keep Naley alive, so thanks for reading! **

**The songs are used by Taylor Swift. (I'd Lie and You Belong with Me) Literally she has a song for everything. Haha. So I will be using pretty much one of her songs for every single chapter. **

* * *

Haley's eyes were squeezed shut as she strummed the brass strings across her brand new acoustic guitar that her parents bought her for her thirteen birthday. The sweet melody filled her white-walled bedroom, along with her soft, angelic voice that brought the lyrics she scribbled down on a napkin-just this morning- to life. She was so lost in her song, that she didn't even realize the 5 foot ten- still growing- blue eyed boy, standing in her doorway.

_He tells me about his night_  
_And I count the colors in his eyes_  
_He'll never fall in love he swears_  
_As he runs his fingers through his hair_  
_I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong_  
_I don't think it ever crossed his mind_  
_He tells a joke I fake a smile_  
_That I know all his favorite songs_  
_And.._

_I could tell you his favorite color's green_  
_He loves to argue, born on the twenty third_  
_His mother's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_  
_And if you asked me if I love him,_  
_I'd lie_

_He looks around the room_  
_Innocently overlooks the truth_  
_Shouldn't a light go on?_  
_Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?_  
_He sees everything black and white_  
_Never let nobody see him cry_  
_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

_He stands there then walks away_  
_My god if I could only say_  
_I'm holding every breath for you..._

_I think he can see through everything_  
_But my heart_  
_First thought when I wake up is_  
_My god he's beautiful_  
_So I put on my make up_  
_And pray for a miracle_

_Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green_  
_He loves to argue oh and it kills me_  
_His mother's beautiful he has his father's eyes_  
_And if you asked me if I love him_  
_If you asked me if I love him_  
_I'd lie_

When the song ended, Haley took a deep breath and lightly opened her deep brown eyes, jumping slightly in her seat as she noticed her best friend leaning against her door frame with an awestruck look present on his tanned face.

"God! Nathan you scared me!" Haley screeched as she placed her hands over her rapidly beating heart- which was was getting used to whenever Nathan was around. This rapid pounding was not just from being startled. It was because he always had that effect on her, and just this year she realized what that feeling meant. She was in love with him. Whether she was ready to admit it to herself or not, there was no denying it. Haley James was in love with Nathan Scott. But that was obvious already, wasn't it?

Even though it sure as hell was everything BUT obvious to Nathan.

"I'm sorry." Nathan said as his voice cracked slightly, due to his awkward puberty stage. "It's just- wow. I- I didn't know you could sing like that. I mean, God, I've known you , like, my whole life. Why didn't I know that? How didn't I know that?" He stuttered- still clearly in a trance.

Haley blushed profusely as she slid off her chair and gently placed the guitar back in its case. "I- how much did you hear?" She asked feeling extremely embarrassed.

Nathan picked up on her embarrassment but not the reason why. Haley's blood turned cold. She never liked singing in front of people, but at this moment she'd rather anyone else but Nathan to have heard her. She didn't want Nathan to know she sang. It was like her secret talent, and it was a way of dealing with her emotions. Music was what helped her sort out her feelings towards her best friend, and considering all of her songs were about Nathan, there was no way in Hell she'd ever let him listen to her songs.

"Like the whole thing. It was amazing. You're amazing, Haley James. You're going to go places some day." Nathan said with a genuine smile, making Haley's heart increase ten fold. _Damn him and his stupid smile_, She thought.

"Oh no." Haley quickly rushed out. "Definitely not. I- I don't want to sing in front of people. No one knows I sing. I just sing in the shower sometimes. It's not big deal."

Nathan walked closer to Haley and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hales, you're amazing. Seriously. That was really good. I can't believe I never heard you sing."

"I told you. I don't like singing in front of people. It's just- it's private." Haley insisted.

"Well now that I heard you. Can I hear another song?" Nathan asked with his dazzling blue eyes shining in the sunlight.

"No." Haley said firmly.

"Please?" Nathan begged.

"No. Just forget you heard anything. Okay?"

"But-"

"No. Nathan, please... just drop it."

"Why-?"

"'Cuz I said so."

"Hales, c'mon. Please. What are you afraid of?"

_'Everything'_ She instantly thought, but her mouth suggested otherwise.

"Nothing." She said. "I already told you. It's not a big deal, I just sing for myself. No one else."

Before Nathan could say anything, Haley quickly decided to change the subject and lighten the mood, thankful that Nathan didn't even realize the song was about him.

She held her thumb and forefinger on the bridge of her nose, and pinched it slightly.

"You stink." She said in a nasley voice.

Nathan chuckled, and lifted up his arms to take a whiff of his underarms. He shrugged slightly, and smirked. "It's not that bad." He said off-offhandedly and allowed himself to fall back onto Haley's bed with a slight 'thump'.

Haley playfully rolled her eyes and sat down next to Nathan. "So how was basketball?"

"Good. I totally whipped Lucas's ass." Nathan said with a proud smirk, referring to his friendly game with some of his friends down at the River Court.

Haley smiled as she laid her head against Nathan's slightly sweaty t-shirt clad chest.

"I thought you said I stunk?" Nathan asked, with a hearty laugh.

"Yeah, but I smell something else." She said as she picked her head off his chest and smelt under his jaw line. "Are you wearing cologne?" Haley asked with an amused look.

Nathan diverted his eyes away from hers. "Maybe."

"You so are!" Haley accused with a teasing smile.

"Okay. Fine." Nathan said as he leaned back on his elbows and slightly pushed himself up so that he was now resting against Haley's headboard. "I am." He relented.

"I knew it!" Haley smirked. "So. Why are you wearing it?"

"I dunno. We're in middle school now. I have a reputation I need to keep." He smirked.

"Reputation? What reputation?" Haley asked bemusedly.

"Word on the street it I'm 'the hottest boy in Tree Hill'." He boasted.

Haley fought a smile. "Yeah? Says who?"

"I heard four girls say it last night." Nathan announced with a cocky grin.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah. How was your first 'house party'?"

Nathan shrugged. "It was alright. I wish you were there though."

Haley's heart fluttered slightly, as she tried to hide her blush. "You do?" She asked in a surprised voice. "Why?"

"Because it was kind of boring."

Haley smiled. "Well I don't exactly fit in with that group, so I would've been bored, too."

"You know, if I could I would've brought you, right?"

Haley nodded. "I understand. You're popular now, Mister-star-of-the-JV-basketball-team."

Nathan smirked. "I guess you can say that." His smirk soon fell though when a more serious look came across his features. "You know, no matter what happens, you're always going to be my best friend, right?"

Haley rolled her eyes. "Forever. I know." She said with a wide smile.

"Good, because whether or not you like it, you're stuck with me, James." Nathan smirked.

Haley giggled. "Okay. I guess I can live with that."

There was a sudden comfortable silence that washed over them for several minutes until Haley finally decided to ask a thought that was plaguing her mind.

"So.. um.. did anything interesting happen at the party last night?" Haley asked, referring to a party that one of Nathan's basketball friends threw. It was a small party with just cheerleaders and the players because it was the start of their Junior Varsity, middle school basketball team. The first day of seventh grade - the beginning of Middle School-, everyone instantly flocked to Nathan. Lucas, Haley, and their friend Peyton Sawyer were left standing in the corner, watching as the boys and girls threw themselves at him. Haley didn't get it. Everyone worshiped the ground he walked on... But why? Well she knew why the girls did- because he was insanely gorgeous, but they didn't even know him. Not like she did.

Anyway, at lunch time Nathan sat down to eat with their group, but minutes later an eighth grader from the 'popular' table begged him to come and sit with them. Of course Nathan declined, because he didn't want to leave his friends, but Haley insisted. He then asked if she could join, but the eighth grader lied and said there wasn't enough room. Haley didn't take any offense and just smiled and told Nathan she'd meet up with him later. When Lucas asked if she was okay, she faked a smile and said everything was perfect. Later that day, Nathan apologized and told his friends he'd never abandon them again.

He did keep his promise, and sat next to Haley every single day, but unfortunately, more people decided to join the table, hogging Nathan's attention, so Haley barely even got to talk to him. Luckily she still had Lucas and Peyton, although they were slowly joining the 'crowd.' It didn't help matters that Rachel was now sitting at their table. Nathan tried to get her to leave but she never let up. Fortunately, Rachel was not in any of Haley's classes since 4th grade, so the teasing stopped- that is, up until this year. Whenever Nathan was around, Rachel acted like a saint and completely ignored Haley, making her seem innocent. However, whenever Nathan wasn't around Rachel would send Haley death glares. One day in the hall way she 'accidentally' pushed Haley into a locker, causing her to drop all of her books on the floor. Seconds later, though, Nathan swooped in and saved the day, picking Haley's books up and yelling at Rachel, even though she insisted she was 'innocent'. The first few days, people were coming up to Haley asking her if she and Nathan were dating, but she just blushed slightly and said no. People obviously acknowledged her, considering she was always with Nathan, but for some reason the popular group decided she doesn't 'fit in', therefore they decided not to induct her into the group. Nathan had reassured her and said that he didn't care what people thought, and he would let her be with his new friends, but Haley said she didn't want to be friends with them, and said it was okay that he made new friends. Besides, if she was hanging out with that other group, she probably wouldn't even be able to get a second alone with him, so she liked it better when they hung out alone. Despite Nathan's popularity, he made sure to see Haley every day for at least an hour. He valued their friendship, and it never wavered. He still considered her his best friend. Lucas was also becoming popular, since he was on the basketball team as well, so Haley and Peyton stuck together when the boys were with their other groups. Besides Peyton, Lucas, and Nathan, Haley really didn't have many other friends. She of course talked to a few people inside school, but she really only hung out with Nathan, Lucas or Peyton.

Haley knew Nathan would keep his promise to always be friends, but she was worried that the popularity would get to his head, and he'd eventually leave her for a new group of friends. Of course she never spoke those fears to him because she knew he couldn't only be friends with her. She had to let him have other friends- and that was okay, but there would always be a small part of her that would worry things would change between them. For now though, there friendship was stronger than ever, and she cherished every second sent with him.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Nathan finally answered her question.

"Umm, no. Not really." He lied.

Haley looked into his deep blue eyes and raised her eyebrows. "Really? C'mon I was hoping you tell me some crazy story about cheerleaders pulling each other's hair or a kid ate so much he puked."

Nathan chuckled. "Nope. Sorry. Nothing like that happened. Trust me. You didn't miss anything." He mumbled. "Next time I'm bringing you."

"No, Nathan, it's fine. Parties aren't really my thing."

"Yeah but I hate that I left you alone last night..."

"It's fine. I was finishing homework, and watching The Office. I had fun." She said with a cheeky smile.

"God, you're a dork!" Nathan teased.

Haley rolled her eyes and decided to snuggle close to Nathan. "So what's up?"

"Nothing. I don't really wanna go home." Nathan said sadly.

Haley frowned. "Are your parents still fighting?"

He nodded softly. "It's really bad, Hales. I don't know what to do."

"You don't have to do anything. Just stay here so you don't have to listen to it." Haley advised.

Nathan wrapped his arm around her shoulder and took a deep breath. "This just sucks. This morning my mom threw a glass bottle at my dad."

Haley gasped. "Oh my god! Why?"

"She was yelling at him because he came home drunk last night again. She um.. she thinks he's cheating on her.." Nathan said sadly.

Haley squeezed her eyes shut and snuggled closer to Nathan, running her hands soothingly over his arms. "I'm sorry Nathan."

"Don't be sorry." He chuckled softly. "My dad's an ass. It just sucks seeing my mom go through this. I don't even know what happened. They were always so happy, then all of a sudden he started coming home later from work and went to bars a lot. My mom's been drinking a lot too. She keeps threatening to leave if my Dad doesn't."

Haley sighed sadly and just simply listened to Nathan's problems. She really didn't know what to say, and Nathan didn't expect her to say anything, he just wanted her to listen, which she did.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Haley asked nervously.

"I honestly don't know. My Dad says he doesn't want to leave because he needs to 'coach' me in basketball. So my mom says if he doesn't leave she will, but then she said she would have a custody battle over me."

"Oh Nathan!" Haley muttered pitiably. "How do you feel?"

"I'm just- I don't know. I'm angry, and confused I guess. I kind of want my Dad to leave. My mom's really sad, and he's been really tough on me lately. I can't take it anymore."

"What would you do if there was a custody battle?"

"Honestly? I don't even know. My mom needs me, but she barely even remembers me sometimes. Then there's my Dad.. he'd obviously win the battle. I don't want him to though. All he cares about is basketball. He woke me up this morning at five am so we could practice free throws. I had to make one hundred in a row before I could do anything else. Then he made me run a mile."

"You must be tired." Haley stated. "Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." She said softly as she ran her hand over his cheek.

Nathan smiled softly as his eyes fluttered closed. "Thank you, Hales. I don't know what I'd do with out you. You're the best."

Haley just smiled, and placed a sweet kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight Nathan."

* * *

It was now Monday morning, two days after Nathan had slept over at Haley's house, and Haley was now standing at her locker getting her books ready for the next class she was going to. She turned slightly, sensing a presence next to her, and she fought a scowl.

"What do you want Rachel?" Haley asked bitterly.

"I wanted to see how you were doing." She said in a fake 'innocent' voice.

"What are you talking about?" Haley asked as she turned back towards her locker and put away one of her binders.

"Well I'm sure you know what happened on Friday night." Rachel said with a smirk.

Haley creased her forehead, furrowing her eyebrows together. "What happened on Friday night?"

"Nathan didn't tell you?" Rachel asked with a gaping mouth.

Haley looked behind her shoulder at the red head. "Um.. no."

"Wow." Rachel chuckled. "I guess you guys aren't really 'best' friends then."

"Rachel, look I really don't have time for this-" Haley began.

"Fine well, I just wanted to see how you were doing, but I guess it doesn't matter because you don't even know what happened."  
Haley crossed her arms over her chest. "What did you do?"

"Me? I didn't do anything. It was all Nathan." Rachel stated with a coy smile.

Haley's heart pumped thickly through her chest.

"I can't believe he didn't tell you!" Rachel continued.

"It probably wasn't even a big deal." Haley said rolling her eyes. "Why are you still even here?"

"Don't you want to know what happened?"

"Not really, because I don't care."

"But this is your 'precious' Nathan we're talking about." Rachel smirked.

Haley squeezed her books tightly against her chest.

"Look, Haley, I know you're like in love with him, but Nathan doesn't feel the same way about you. I don't even know why he's friends with you-"

"I'm _not_ in love with him! He's my best friend." Haley stated firmly.

Rachel laughed, "Well then I guess you're stupider than I thought."

Haley cut her eyes at Rachel and gave her a sarcastic smile. "I can say the same thing about you considering you think 'stupider' is a word."

"Whatever. I was just trying to be nice to you."

"Why?"

"Because Nathan and I are going to be dating soon."

Haley almost dropped her books, as her blood ran cold. "Excuse me?" She questioned loudly. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me. Nathan and I are going to date. You know, considering he kissed me on Friday." Rachel smirked.

Haley's eyes widened. "You're lying." She said simply.

"If you don't believe me, ask him yourself." Rachel continued to smile.

Haley inhaled a shaky breath, as her lungs almost burst with oxygen. She clenched her jaw tightly and slammed her locker door shut. "Nathan would never kiss you. In case you haven't noticed, he doesn't even like you, so quit wasting our time."

Rachel chuckled menacingly. "Things Change, _Hales_. Nathan and I got to know each other. Don't be jealous."

Haley shook her head disapprovingly and walked away from Rachel. She didn't believe a word she said. It was just another one of her lies to try and hurt her. Right?

* * *

Lunch time rolled around after five tortuously slow classes, and Haley met Nathan at his locker so they could walk to the cafeteria together. Luckily, none of his new 'friends' were there, so Haley was able to ask him the question that was plaguing her mind all day.

"Hey, Baby James." Nathan smirked when he noticed Haley approaching him. "What's up?" He asked noticing her sullen expression.

"I need to ask you something, and I don't know if it's true, because Rachel told me, but then I heard other girls in the hallway talking about it, and I just don't believe it, so I'm going to ask you-" She rambled until Nathan cut her off.

"What is it?" He asked as he felt his heart drop to his stomach.

"Did you kiss Rachel?" Haley asked reluctantly.

Nathan gulped nervously and immediately diverted his eyes from Haley's as he looked down at the vomit colored tiled floor, praying it would open up and swallow him whole.

Haley waited patiently for him to answer, but after several seconds of him not being able to look at her, she laughed sardonically. "You're unbelievable!" She spat and quickly swiveled around practically sprinting away from him. There was no way she could eat lunch with him. It hurt too much. She couldn't believe he would kiss her enemy. She didn't know what hurt more. Him not telling her, or the fact that it was finally happening. Taylor warned her about this. Nathan would realize there were other girls besides her, and start becoming interested in them. The thought alone had Haley's stomach churning. Suddenly, she wasn't so hungry, so she decided to go to the school library and write down some lyrics she would add a tune too, later.

_"She wears short skirts,_

_I wear t-shirts,_

_she's cheer captain,_

_and I'm on the bleachers.._

_dreamin' bout the day_

_when you wake up and find that_

_what you've been looking for_

_has been here the whole time.."_

Meanwhile, Nathan slammed his locker door and balled his fist as he hung his head and rested against the metal door. "Dammit!" He groaned as he closed his eyes and ran a hand through his raven black hair.

"Hey Nate. Are you coming to lunch?" He heard Rachel ask.

Nathan opened his eyes and glared at the red-head. "Why did you tell Haley we kissed?"

"Why didn't you tell her?" Rachel countered.

"Because it didn't mean anything!"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "I don't believe that."

"I told you not to tell anyone! Haley hates me now!" Nathan groaned.

"Relax! It's not like you're dating. You didn't cheat on her! I don't even get why she's so upset about it."

"That's not the point! Haley's my best friend and she doesn't like you! God, I'm so stupid!"

Rachel smiled softly and wrapped her arms around his growing muscular frame. "I'm sure she'll understand."

"Whatever." Nathan said as he shrugged Rachel off of him, and made his way to lunch. When he got there he looked around the busy cafeteria and frowned when he couldn't find Haley.

"Do you know where Haley is?" Nathan asked frantically.

"Uh no, why?" Lucas mumbled as he stole a french fry off of Peyton's tray.

Nathan groaned, "Shit! I'm screwed."

"Why?"

"Rachel told her about the kiss..."

"What kiss?" Peyton exclaimed.

"It was some stupid dare-"

"Dude, you're an idiot!" Lucas exclaimed.

"I know." Nathan said dejectedly.

"Haley's going to kill you!" Peyton muttered.

"Ugh. I know." Nathan repeated and left the cafeteria to try and find Haley.

After about searching for twenty minutes, he finally found her in the library with her nose stuck behind a book. He smiled at the sight. On his way over to the table, a group of eighth grade boys stopped him and made small talk about the up and coming basketball game. Every time he tried to walk away, someone would keep asking him questions. Finally he excused himself but when he turned around Haley was no longer there, and the bell rang, signaling the end of the period.

Nathan then saw Haley in their ninth period class, but Haley decided to not sit next to Nathan today, and when he tried to talk to her after class she completely ignored him, practically sprinting out of classroom. He sighed dejectedly. Unfortunately he was unable to try and chase her home because he had basketball practice, but he made a mental reminder to go to her house and apologize.

While Nathan was at practice, Haley walked home with her iPod, listening to the song "Should've Said No" by Taylor Swift. She didn't know how to feel. At first she was really upset, and cried for ten minutes in the girls bathroom, but then after listening to music she became angry. Angry at Nathan for not telling her, and angry at herself for falling in love with him. It was so hard. Everyday she had to watch girls fawn over him. It was so hard realizing that she was going to just be his 'best friend' forever. She loved being friends with him, and that was what was holding her back. She knew Nathan would never see her in that way, so that's why she kept everything to herself. She was so afraid of loosing him, that she would have to live with just being friends, because it was better than not having him in her life at all. The worst part was that he was potentially starting a relationship with Rachel. Haley knew this day would come where she'd have to see Nathan date girls, and she could live with that... but Rachel? That was just like a stab in the back. He knew how much Haley hated her, so why did it have to be freaking Rachel-Slut-Ass-Bitch-Gatina?

Finally, Haley made it back to her house and dragged herself into the kitchen to indulge in a large Hershey bar.

"Hey Bub, how was school?" Lydia asked with a sweet smile, as she stood in the kitchen preparing snacks.

Haley kept her back towards her mother so she could hide her tear stained cheeks. "Fine." She answered in an uneven voice.

Lydia furrowed her brows. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Haley replied quickly- still not turning around.

"Okay?" Lydia chuckled. "Do you know if Nathan will be joining us for dinner, tonight?"

At the mention of Nathan's name, Haley bit down on her lip and fiddled with her gold pinky ring. "Um. I uh.. I don't think so." Haley muttered sadly.

Lydia's interest suddenly picked up as she walked closer to her youngest daughter. "Bub, what happened?" She asked softly.

Haley looked down at the floor and harshly bit the inside of her cheek to keep from crying.

"Are you and Nate in a fight?" Lydia tried again.

Haley shrugged, continuing to look at the floor, as a small tear cascaded down her cheek.

"Aw baby girl, don't cry!" Lydia exclaimed as she enveloped her in a tight hug. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"It's nothing Mom." Haley answered.

"It doesn't seem like nothing."

"It's stupid.I don't even know why I'm crying." Haley replied with a fake laugh.

"He's been hanging around other girls hasn't he?" Lydia asked knowingly.

Haley looked up at her mother with an open mouth, and an expression that easily read 'How-the-hell-did-you-know?'

Lydia just chuckled and kissed Haley on the forehead. "I know everything Haley." She then knelt down and ran a hand over her daughter' tear stained cheek. "Whoever the girl is, is not nearly important as you are. Nathan loves you. I love you. Daddy loves you-"

"I know Mom." Haley whined.

"Nathan's a very cute boy Hales. Girls are going to be after him, you now that. It's okay to be jealous-"

"I'm not jealous!" Haley mumbled stubbornly.

"Right." Lydia chuckled sarcastically. "Well, how about I make you some chocolate chip cookies. Will that make you feel any better?"

A small smile danced across Haley's face, and she gave her mother a hug. "Thanks Mom."

"You're welcome." Lydia answered as she watched Haley take off to her room, where she collapsed on the bed, instantly picking up her guitar and working on her new song.

* * *

It was now almost midnight, and after waiting hours for a call from Nathan, Haley finally gave up and laid back in her bed trying to fall asleep. She couldn't help but wonder why Nathan didn't try to stop by or even call her. Did she do something wrong? Usually whenever they fought he would immediately call her and fix whatever it was they fought about. Perhaps he was with Rachel.. Haley almost gagged at the horrible thought. It was minutes later, she felt herself succumbing to the sleep, until she heard a constant rapping at her window. Her eyes fluttered open, and slowly rolled out of bed to investigate what the noise was. She then pulled open her curtains to reveal the dark, starry night, and gasped when she found Nathan hanging onto the window sill.

"Nathan! What are you doing? You're going to get hurt!" Haley practically screamed.

"Just- please-help!" Nathan groaned as Haley swiftly stepped aside, and pulled him through the small window, both tumbling on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Haley asked nervously as she stood up and pulled Nathan up with her hand.

Nathan steadied his weight on his legs and looked down, smoothing out the wrinkles in his sweatshirt. "I'm fine. Are you?"

Haley nodded, and slowly made it over to her bed, sitting down, as Nathan joined her.

"I'm sorry." He began.

"Seriously, what are you doing here?" Haley asked in a concerned voice. Despite the fact she was upset with him, she still couldn't help but worry. It was midnight on a school night, and he just climbed a tree to see her.

"I would've come sooner but practice ran late, and my Dad picked me up to bring us to some stupid therapy session-"

"Therapy?" Haley asked.

"Yeah for my parents. It didn't work though. They fought the entire time. When we got home, my Dad made me go running with him and then play more basketball-"

"I'm sorry." Haley muttered.

"No. Stop apologizing. Anyway, that's not why I came. I mean, it's a plus because when I left they were still screaming, but I'm here to say sorry. I wanted to tell you but I just, I couldn't. I didn't want you to get upset-"

"Why'd you do it?" She questioned.

"It was just some stupid dare. I swear, it didn't mean anything! We were all playing truth or dare and all the guys were daring each other to kiss some of the girls. I didn't want to seem like a wimp, so I did it. I didn't want to tell you because I know how much you hate her. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I know it must've sucked hearing it from Rachel, so I'm sorry." Nathan apologized with a heavy heart.

"So you don't like her?" Haley questioned with a small smile.

"God no." Nathan swore. "I'm not going to lie, she's pretty cute-"

Haley grimaced.

"-but I definitely don't like her. I won't forget how badly she treated you. You have nothing to worry about. You're still my number one girl, baby James." Nathan said as he placed a sweet kiss on her forehead.

Haley smiled widely. "Good, because you know I would kill you if you dated her, right?"

Nathan chuckled, "I know. Trust me, I won't date anyone without your approval."

Haley faked a smile, '_I won't approve of anyone_' she thought to herself.

"So do you forgive me?" Nathan asked with a hopeful smile.

"I guess so." Haley said pretending to think about it.

"Good." Nathan repeated with a smirk. "So do you mind if I stay the night again?"

Haley rolled her eyes. "Fine, but you're lucky I don't make you sleep on the floor."

Nathan chuckled, "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I would." Haley smiled.

Nathan chuckled and curled up alongside Haley, holding her tight as he almost instantly fell asleep. Haley, on the other hand, could not sleep. Having Nathan so close to her, was intoxicating. She was relieved to learn that Nathan didn't like Rachel, but it still irked her that they kissed. She tried to tell herself it was good practice for moving on from these not so friendly feelings toward Nathan. It was just a small crush. It would go away. It had to. She shouldn't be in love with her best friend...

but she was.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. **

**I know Brooke wasn't mentioned, but when they get to High School, she will definitely play a huge role. **

**You probably all hate Rachel.. but that's okay because I do too. Just a tiny spoiler alert, she won't be going away any time soon...**

**Unfortunately I will not be able to update for about two weeks because of midterms. I really need to crack down and study. I was procrastinating all day so I could update. I hope it was worth it!**

**Please leave a review. It is much appreciated :)**

**Thank you for all the support. I'm looking forward to reading your reviews.**


End file.
